Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle
by une goutte d'eau
Summary: A neuf ans j'ai été kidnappé par les raffleurs, à 17 ans je me dirigeais droit vers ma vente à un riche pervers mais mon destin a été bien plus extraordinaire. Omegaverse. Eren oméga.
1. prologue

Tout mon monde de réduisait à une chose bien simple et pourtant terriblement sombre : une cellule. Une simple cellule noire taillée dans la pierre avec des barreaux en fer rouillés. Je me souviens parfaitement, même après toutes ces années passées, de tous les détails. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je peux me rappeler les trous et fissures qui étaient présents sur la roche, les taches de rouille sur les barreaux, l'odeur d'humidité ainsi que les relents de déjections humaines, le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, les soupirs et les murmures et finalement la lumière de la torche au fond du couloir. Mais, chose surprenante, les visages de mes camarades de cellule ne sont qu'une image floue dans ma mémoire. Nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé, d'autres étaient venus après. Peu à peu chacun partait pour ne jamais revenir ou à quelques exceptions qui ne revenaient que pour un court instant. Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification pour moi. Le jour, la nuit, les heures et même les années n'étaient que les souvenirs d'une vie passée. Une vie qui s'est arrêtée à mes huit ans. Le jour où on m'a capturé et le jour où mes parents et mon innocence sont morts. La seule raison a cette infamie est simple : je suis un oméga.

Les omégas étaient le boulet attaché à la cheville de notre société. Tout le monde fermait les yeux et tentait de se donner bonne conscience mais les faits sont là. Un oméga était pourtant décrété comme un individu avec les mêmes droits que ses congénères. Mais en réalité, un oméga n'avait aucun droit et surtout pas celui de protester contre son sort. La justice n'existait pas pour nous et peu importait ce qui pouvait nous arriver. Ainsi les marchands d'omégas s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Très peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi à échapper aux rafleurs. Les omégas capturés attendaient sagement que leurs chaleurs se déclenchent pour être vendus à un riche notaire ou un noble cherchant un esclave sexuel des plus appréciables. Ils mourraient en captivité ou à cause des mauvais traitements de leurs « maitres » ou par désespoir devant leur vie misérable. Les autres vivaient exhibés comme des objets rares et subissaient les pires outrages.

Ma naissance avait tellement été attendue par mes parents. Mon père était un médecin très reconnu et ma mère, une simple serveuse mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour parfait. Ils tentaient depuis longtemps d'avoir un enfant et voilà que leur demande avait été réalisée. Mais qu'est ce qui aurait put leur faire prévoir le cadeau empoisonné que la vie leur avait donné ? Après des heures de souffrance, ma mère arriva enfin à m'extirper de ses chairs. Mon père put enfin me prendre dans ses bras et m'admirer moi la chair de sa chair. Mais très vite la cruelle réalité se révéla à lui : son enfant était un oméga. Toutes les perspectives soigneusement préparées pour notre avenir se brisèrent. Le seul avenir qui se dessinait pour moi était une vie plongée dans le secret, ou si celui-ci était découvert, une vie d'esclave. Mes parents refusaient que leur seul enfant leur soit arraché et étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Ainsi je fus élevé comme tous les autres enfants alphas et bêtas mais en protégeant un immense secret pour mon âge. Pour plus de discrétion, à mes trois ans, mes parents décidèrent de quitter la ville pour s'établir à la campagne dans une maison un peu à l'écart d'un petit village. La présence des deux sexes ne me donnait pas un genre ainsi mes parents m'élevèrent comme étant un garçon. L'odeur qui permettait de distinguer un oméga ne se développait qu'à l'adolescence. Jusque là, la seule peur de mes parents était que quelqu'un découvre le secret par inadvertance. Qu'est-ce qui nous avait trahis? Qui avait appelé les rafleurs ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Mais une chose est sûre : des hommes se sont présentés à notre porte et me voulaient moi. Ils menacèrent mon père pendant que ma mère tentait de me cacher. Le résultat était prévisible : mes parents furent tués et moi enlevé. Depuis ce jour et pendant presque huit ans je ne revis pas la lumière du jour.

Je me nomme Eren Jaeger. Pour beaucoup, je suis un héros. Mon histoire a été tellement modifiée qu'elle en est devenue presque légendaire. Je ne peux pas en vouloir aux conteurs de devoir boucher les trous des nombreux mystères de ma vie. Je trouve même cela très drôle. Néanmoins, la vie qu'ils me décrivent est bien douce et héroïque par rapport à la réalité. Oui grâce à moi notre nation redevenue forte et unie mais a quel prix ? Il est vrai qu'un héros dont les mains ne sont pas recouvertes de sang n'existe pas, surtout un révolutionnaire. Mais ça ne plait pas tellement aux enfants mais laissons leurs leur innocence. Alors que ma longue et douloureuse existence semble enfin toucher sa fin, je me suis décidé à écrire mes mémoires. Mais je dois en mettre en garde beaucoup d'entre vous : ma présence en ce monde n'a été synonyme que de mort et de douleur. Ma vie se résume bien souvent au malheur et à une tristesse sans nom. Ceux qui m'ont côtoyés furent nombreux à croire que la folie me gagnerait.

Pour les courageux qui arriveront au bout de cette histoire, qui risque d'être bien longue, je vous demande d'apprendre du passé pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs.

Merci


	2. chapitre 1

Je venais de finir la pâte sans goût qui me servait de repas, quand des gardes arrivèrent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour qu'ils viennent jusqu'à notre cellule : servir le repas, amener un nouveau prisonnier ou prendre certains d'entre nous pour la vente. Or, le repas venait d'être amené et ils étaient seuls, il ne restait plus que la dernière solution. Devant ce fait, plusieurs d'entre nous commencèrent à trembler, en particulier les plus vieux. Les marchands d'omégas attendaient toujours que leurs marchandises soit au bord de leur chaleur, soit vers leur 18-19 ans, pour les vendre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais arrivé. Le seul moyen de savoir si nous étions les prochains à partir se résumait à regarder si nous faisions partie des plus vieux arrivés. Et, ce jour là, c'était malheureusement mon cas. Je tentais de me recroqueviller au fond de la cellule même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Quand les gardes rentrèrent, ils commencèrent à rechercher du regard leurs prochaines victimes. « Eren Jaeger » appela simplement l'un d'eux. Je ne répondis pas, me tassant bien plus encore. Mais malgré tous mes efforts les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Dès que les gardes m'aperçurent, ils se jetèrent sur moi comme des faucons. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà des bras puissants m'agrippèrent et me soulevèrent. J'étais paralysé. Je n'essayai même pas de crier ou de me débattre. Rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de m'emmener. Les autres omégas ne le savaient que trop bien alors aucun d'entre eux ne s' interposa. Je ne leur en voulus pas.

Je fus trainé hors de la cellule avec deux autres omégas qui allaient connaître le même destin que moi. Je fus à peine sorti qu'on me poussa à travers un dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que nous n'arrivions enfin devant une porte. D'un coup, je fus frappé par une lumière aveuglante. Je me stoppai à cause de ce choc brutal. Bientôt mes sens furent assaillis par des bruits divers, une effusion d'odeurs et surtout par la multitude des couleurs qui s'offraient à moi. Ces années d'enfermement avaient rendus ternes et flous toutes ces merveilles dans ma mémoire. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de contempler ce qui m'entourait que déjà des bras me saisirent et me traînèrent jusqu'à un chariot bâché. On me fit monter dedans avec la plus grande délicatesse dont était capable les brutes qui m'entouraient. On m'enchaîna avec des fers reliés au planché du chariot pendant que mes camarades subissaient le même sort. L'opération à peine effectué notre transport s'ébranla.

Je pus enfin réfléchir posément à ma situation. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était désastreuse ! Mes parents m'avaient répété de nombreuses fois ce qui arriverait si par malheur j'étais attrapé puis vendu. Ils me le disaient souvent pour me faire peur quand j'avais fait une bêtise. Les autres enfants avaient peur du grand méchant loup moi j'avais peur des rafleurs. Ma hantise était qu'on m'arrache à ma vie paisible pour finir dans une existence peu enviable. Malheureusement ces menaces en l'air de mes parents étaient devenues réalité et rien ne semblait pouvoir la contrer. J'allais être acheté par un alpha pervers qui me liera à lui en me violant dès ma première chaleur. Le lien qui m'unira à lui m'empêchera de fuir et de me refuser à lui. Je serais voué à une vie d'esclave sexuel et rien ne pourra m'en sauver.

Soudain, mes macabres pensées furent coupées par le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau. Ce bonheur si simple et pur d'écouter un oiseau m'avait été retiré depuis si longtemps qu'il en était devenu encore plus beau. J'appuyai ma tête sur la bâche et fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai uniquement sur ce chant et oubliai tout le reste. Le bruit du vent dans les branches me permit de dire que nous traversions une forêt. Je relevai la tête et inspectai l'intérieur du chariot plongé dans la pénombre. Je distinguai les formes sombres de mes camarades. Leur position recroquevillée respirait le désespoir et l'abattement. Les tressautements de l'un d'eux me permirent de comprendre qu'il pleurait en silence. Si mes souvenirs n'ont pas été abimés par le passage du temps, il s'appelait Liam. Il était blond, élancé et très séduisant, c'était du moins le jugement que je m'en étais fait. Il sera certainement le premier vendu et au prix fort. L'autre oméga je ne m'en souviens pas. Les seuls éléments que j'ai retenu de lui étaient son corps massif et son regard froid.

Je me détournai de ce spectacle horrifiant. Mes yeux furent attirés par un trait de lumière. Il provenait d'un petit trou juste à coté de ma tête. Je regardai à travers et pus enfin avoir une vision de l'extérieur. Nous cheminions lentement à travers un sous-bois. Je fus subjugué par le spectacle du mouvement des feuilles et les apparitions soudaines mais brèves de quelques animaux. Je me sentis entièrement happé par cette vision et je ne pus pas en détourner les yeux. Je ne vis même pas le temps passer et ne compris que lorsque le paysage se teinta de rouge que la journée touchait à sa fin. Finalement, notre chariot sortit du chemin et s'immobilisa dans une clairière. Les deux autres omégas relevèrent la tête devant cet arrêt soudain. Il y eut un temps de silence où rien ne se passa. Puis d'un coup j'entendis nos gardiens descendre de leurs places à l'avant. Soudain la bâche fut soulevée et la lumière nous inonda. Je pus alors distinguer deux silhouettes qui se tenaient devant l'ouverture : une grande et massive et une seconde assez mince et petite.

« Allez debout les petits chiens ! » ricana l'un deux. Le plus petit monta dans le chariot et nous détacha pour nous balancer dehors. J'atterris durement dans l'herbe et me redressai douloureusement après ces heures resté dans la même position. Je pus alors détailler nos geôliers qui devaient être des mercenaires. Le premier était un tas de muscle hideux recouvert de cicatrices et le deuxième était fin et sec avec un regard froid mais qui brillait d'intelligence. Leurs odeurs me permirent de dire qu'ils étaient des bêtas. Je me fis la réflexion que les marchands d'omégas n'allaient pas prendre le risque de mettre leur marchandise bien trop précieuse pour la mettre en présence d'alphas. Nous restâmes immobiles sous le regard féroce du plus grand des mercenaires. L'idée même de nous enfuir était inimaginable. Ils avaient beau être que deux bêtas, nous étions faibles et sous-alimentés.

Pendant ce temps, le second garde commença à sortir des sacs qui se trouvaient dans le chariot. Une fois tous les sacs par terre devant nous, il en ouvrit un et en tira plusieurs bouts de tissus. Il nous les lança puis nous dévisagea en croisant les bras :

« Bon maintenant vous allez faire gentiment tout ce qu'on vous demande. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit de vous amocher mais si l'un de vous tente quoi que soit je ne donne pas cher à son cul » déclara-t-il d'une voie tranchante. « Vous allez donc, sous la surveillance de Lucien, vous rendre à une rivière toute proche. Là-bas, vous vous laverez soigneusement, et il y a du travail ! Puis, vous reviendrez pour manger et vous dormirez dans le chariot. Maintenant bougez-vous ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tremblant, nous primes les bouts de tissus qu'il nous avait donnés qui se révélèrent être des serviettes et des vêtements ainsi qu'un savon qu'il nous tendit. Puis nous fûmes guidés par Lucien le molosse à travers la forêt. Nous entendîmes alors un bruit d'eau et nous finîmes par arriver devant la rivière. Elle n'était pas très profonde et le courant faible mais cela suffisait pour nous rafraichir. Il était vrai que notre hygiène laissait totalement à désirer car le peu de toilette qui nous était permise dans la cellule se résumait à un bac d'eau pour tout le monde de temps en temps. Quand nous fûmes sur la rive, nous enlevâmes tous les trois notre seul vêtement qui n'était qu'une simple tunique usée. Toute notre pudeur s'était envolée après avoir passé toute notre adolescence avec une vingtaine de personnes sans aucune intimité.

Une fois nus, nous rentrâmes dans l'eau. Elle se révéla être glaciale. Nous nous sommes alors dépêchés d'enlever toute la crasse accumulée au plus vite et de sortir de là. Malheureusement, Lucien en plus d'avoir le regard vide semblait avoir un inéluctable plaisir à faire du mal. Dès qu'il nous vu tenter de regagner la berge, il nous lança que telle et telle parties de notre corps était encore sale. Nous comprîmes alors rapidement que nous ne pourrions pas sortir de cet enfer gelé tant que notre chien de garde n'était pas satisfait. Nous nous empressions de frotter les parties désignées. Mais malgré notre bonne volonté, notre tortionnaire trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et ce ne fut que lorsque nos lèvres furent entièrement bleues qu'il nous laissa sortir. Je tentai alors tant bien que mal de me sécher malgré mes tremblements. Je dus même aider Liam devant son incapacité à bouger. Nos nouveaux vêtements ne nous permirent pas de plus nous réchauffer : ils étaient fins et ne recouvraient pas grand chose. Les tremblements de Liam s'intensifièrent. Finalement nous dûmes nous serrer les uns les autres pour tenter de créer un peu de chaleur.

Nous rentâmes au camp sous la bonne garde de Lucien qui semblait se délecter de notre détresse, là-bas notre second garde avait fait un feu. Nous nous y précipitions. Lucien marcha tranquillement pour venir s'assoir à coté de son collègue. « c'est bon Timord ils sont tous propres !

\- J'avais remarqué gros imbécile. » soupira le dénommé Timord. Il était entrain de préparer un ragoût. Sa simple odeur nous mit l'eau à la bouche. Nous l'admirions pendant toute la préparation alors que la chaleur désengourdissait nos corps gelés. J'étais vide de toute énergie. Mes yeux semblaient hypnotisés par les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. Je sursautai quand Timord me tendit brutalement une écuelle pleine de ragout. Je m'en saisis vivement et me mis à avaler goulûment son contenu. A peine fut-elle finie qu'on me l'arracha des mains pour y remettre encore de la nourriture que je mangeais avec avidité. Je fus resservi deux fois avant que mon estomac ne semble vouloir tout recracher. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me nourrissait à ma faim depuis mon enlèvement. En même temps, une marchandise affamée n'était pas très vendeuse même si on tirait plutôt vers le squelettique que la maigreur.

Je somnolais tranquillement lorsque Lucien me souleva et que mes mains furent liées. On me balança dans le chariot et me recouvris grossièrement d'une couverture. Je sentis peu à peu le sommeil me gagner quand soudain un corps se colla à moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je réussis à reconnaître à travers la pénombre Liam qui se pressé contre moi. Il tremblait encore légèrement et cherchait désespérément de la chaleur. Ainsi je le laissais tel qu'il était et refermais les yeux, rassuré. Bientôt je fus emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Un brusque sursaut du chariot me réveilla d'un coup. J'eus un instant de panique devant mon environnement inhabituel, avant de me rappeler des évènements de la veille. Je tentai de me relever mais je ressentis un poids qui me compressa la poitrine. Mon regard tomba sur un corps peloté contre moi : Liam. Je voulus m'en défaire malgré la difficulté que me donnaient mes mains liées. Je réussis néanmoins à le faire basculer sans le réveiller. Je relevai la tête quand je tombai dans le regard dur du dernier pensionnaire de notre prison ambulante. Il me sonda intensément pour finalement se mettre à fixer un point devant lui. Je soutenus son regard puis quand il se détourna je me trainai jusqu'au trou que j'avais trouvé hier. Le paysage qui s'offrit à moi avait radicalement changé depuis la veille. La forêt avait laissée place à une infinité de champs disposés dans une immense plaine.

Cette nouveauté fit monté l'excitation en moi. Je plaquais ma tête contre le tissu. Mes yeux cherchaient frénétiquement l'objet de mes pensées : voir des personnes. Là ! Je les aperçus enfin. Ils se tenaient pas très loin de nous, occupés à cultiver ou à garder leur bétail. J'admirais chacun de leurs gestes, les plus simples, les plus banals, les plus répétitifs mais les plus extraordinaires pour moi à cette époque. Cette vie sans surprise, sans être plongé tout le temps dans la peur, m'avait été refusée. La tristesse m'envahit lorsque je me remémorais d'innombrables souvenirs de mon enfance, du temps de mon innocence et des bonheurs simples. Puis les souvenirs de mes parents resurgirent, les sourires de ma mère, les félicitations de mon père, leurs rires, tout était mort.

De puissantes vagues de colère me submergèrent alors. Pourquoi m'avait-on volé tout cela ? Pourquoi méritais-je tous ces malheurs ? Parce que je suis né. Parce que c'était le destin d'un oméga. Parce que c'était le cours des choses comme le soleil se lève puis se couche. Des excuses ! De simples excuses pour justifier votre faiblesse et votre laissé faire de vous simples gens dont la seule préoccupations se résume à leur petite vie. De viles excuses que de riches alphas se croyant au dessus de tout vous ont donné pour se permettre de fouler aux pieds la vie de tant d'autres. Et vous, vous avez fermé les yeux ! Malheureusement, la seule chose que je puisse faire à ce moment là se réduisait à serrer mes poings et me laisser emporter vers un futur bien trop obscur.

Plusieurs heures durent passer sans que rien ne se produise. C'était alors que plusieurs éclats de voix nous parvinrent. Je jetais un regard par le trou. Je découvris alors que d'autres voyageurs se trouvaient eux aussi sur la route. Ils passèrent sans faire attention à nous ce qui me surpris : l'odeur de trois omégas ne pouvait être garder que par une simple bâche. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus que cela. Je remarquai alors que d'autres bruits se mélangeaient pour faire un vacarme lointain. La petitesse de mon trou ne permettait pas de comprendre d'où cela venait. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus les premières habitations que je sus que nous arrivions dans ce qui ressemblait à une ville. De plus en plus de personnes transitaient sur la route qui s'élargissait. Notre chariot ralentit et s'engagea dans les rues.

Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus profondément dans la cité. Nous nous engouffrâmes de plus en plus dans des petites rues sombres et humides. Pour le peu que j'en vis, tout était délabré et respirait la malveillance. Nous étions dans la partie la plus mal fréquentée de la ville, dans ses bas fonds. Les gens que nous croisions possédaient le regard féroce et le visage fermé. Des tremblements de peurs me prirent et j'avais la gorge totalement nouée.

Enfin nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bâtiment des plus lugubre et délabré. Il semblait être une taverne mal fréquentée. Plusieurs femmes se trouvaient postées aux fenêtres et appelaient les ivrognes en rigolant. Des bruits de bagarres nous arrivaient ainsi que des cris et des rires gras. Liam se serra contre moi tétanisé de peur. Je ne savais même pas comment le rassurer alors que moi-même j'étais paralysé. Subitement j'entendis Timord échanger une conversation avec un homme inconnu. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner clairement leurs paroles mais l'inconnu semblait donner des indications au mercenaire.

Le chariot se remit alors en route. Il tourna dans une rue et se stoppa de nouveau. Là, la bâche qui nous protégeait fut soulevée et la lumière des torches nous permit de voir trois individus qui se précipitèrent sur nous. Nous fûmes détachés et emportés sans que nous ne puissions faire un geste. On nous fit renter par une petite porte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre où nous fûmes suivis par Timord. Une trappe s'ouvrit alors devant nous et on nous précipita dedans. Une fois en bas, une grande pièce éclairée par des torches s'offrit à nous. Elle semblait être un entrepôt car elle était remplie de caisse, de malle et autres objet divers.

Quatre hommes se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. Notre entrée fracassante les fit tourner la tête. L'un d'eux, tout boudiné dans son habit trop serré pour lui, s'avança à la rencontre de Timord. Il était encore plus petit que lui et ses yeux globuleux, son nez épaté ainsi que sa forte corpulence le rendaient disgracieux et inspiraient le dégoût. Timord semblait néanmoins attendre quelque chose de ce drôle de personnage :

« Vous voilà enfin ! » réprimanda-t-il . « Le client est sur le point d'arriver et rien n'est prêt ! Vous croyez que c'est pour cela que je vous paye ! »

J'étais tout simplement fasciné par le double menton de cet homme grotesque : sous l'excitation et l'énervement il tressautait dans tous les sens ce qui était totalement ridicule. Timord quant à lui présentait des signes de plus en plus marqués de colère. Il assassina du regard son interlocuteur mais répondit d'un ton calme :

« Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, monsieur.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas assez ! Et ne vous trouvez pas d'excuses ! »

Le mercenaire grinça des dents à tel point que je crus qu'il allait envoyer valser ce petit nerveux. Mais il n'en fit rien et je compris que malgré son apparence des plus ridicule, l'homme en face de moi devait avoir une certaine influence dans le marché noir. Puis ma réflexion alla plus loin et je sentis alors que l'être devant moi avait très certainement ordonné tous mes malheurs, de mon enlèvement à ma vente. La colère monta en moi face à la réalité que cet homme ne nous voyait que comme une marchandise qui participait à son enrichissement personnel.

Mais tout d'un coup, le trafiquant détourna les yeux du mercenaire pour s'intéresser à nous. Un frisson de dégout me traversa lorsque je croisais ses yeux globuleux. Il semblait nous déshabiller du regard en nous évaluant. Il s'avança jusqu'à nous pour nous inspecter de plus près. Liam tenta de se cacher derrière moi mais l'homme le tira vers lui. Je fus submergé par l'odeur âpre de la peur qui émanait de Liam. Celui-ci essayait de se défaire de l'entrave de ses doigts boudinés mais il fut saisi par ses chaines ce qui lui rendit la tâche impossible.

« Regardez-moi ce magnifique spécimen ! Il est parfait, on va en tirer un très bon prix !

\- En effet Monsieur Maldat, le client va être satisfait. déclara tout sourire un homme grand et brun qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

\- N'oublie pas que nous avons deux clients aujourd'hui. se réjouit Monsieur Maldat.

\- Effet monsieur, c'est pourquoi il faut que nous commencions sur le champ le préparatifs. Avez-vous lavé et nourri les omégas, mercenaire ?

\- Oui comme vous l'avez demandé. Je pourrais avoir mon pognon maintenant ? » soupira Timord.

Il reçut alors le regard énervé et remplie de mépris des deux autres mais finalement Monsieur Maldat partit chercher une bourse qu'il lui donna. Timord s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres hommes nous entrainèrent au fond de la salle. Là les caisses avaient été rangées de telle façons que un espace au centre se découpait. Une sorte de petite estrade en bois se situé devant nous. On nous fit monter dessus et on se saisit de nos chaines pour nous attacher à elle. Mais les premiers coups de feu commencèrent à retentir avant que se soit fait. Tout le monde s'immobilisa dès la première détonation. Maldat regarda paniqué ses hommes de mains mais ils n'avaient pas de réponse à lui donner. Des cris ainsi que des bruits de bagarres nous arrivaient nettement. L'attaque devait être massive vu le nombres de coups tiraient, et cela se rapprocher rapidement.

Soudain, la trappe qui menait à l'entrepôt s'ouvrit à la volé. Les trafiquants dégainèrent leur pistolets mais les rabaissèrent en reconnaissant l'homme qui entrer.

« Chef ! Des membres de l'armée sont entrain de nous attaquer !

\- De l'armée ! Depuis quand l'armée s'intéresse-t-elle à ce qui ce passe dans les bas fonds ? Hurla Maldat.

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Mais je pense qu'ils viennent pour les omégas. »

Le chef se retourna alors vers nous furieux. Comment si nous avions demandé à être là et que tout était de notre faute. Malheureusement rien ne pouvais nous protéger de la colère noir qu'il nous envoyait et qui faisait trembler ses poings.

Puis un sourire carnassier se forma sur son visage rougi, il le traversait de part en part ce qui le transforma en véritable figure du diable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en s'enflammant du lueur de folie pure. Même ses hommes reculèrent devant ce spectacle horrifiant. Il murmura alors avec une voix d'outre tombe :« Ils veulent les omégas tu dis ? ». Personne n'osa répondre. « Et bien ils vont les avoir » ricana-t-il. Il leva tranquillement son arme pour la tourner vers nous. Le temps fut mi au ralenti. Je vu la bouche noire se pointait sur nous. Je ne pouvais pas en détacher les yeux. Tous mes muscles étaient incapable de bouger, aussi lourd que plomb. Je vus clairement la balle sortir dans un bruit de tonnerre. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un cri déchirant. Un corps s'effondra. Puis le silence. Je tournai les yeux sur le coté. Le cadavre de mon compagnon était écroulé là, un trou dans la poitrine qui déversait une mare de sang. Je me souviens peut être plus de son nom mais la vision de son regard vide et de tout ce sang restera toujours dans ma mémoire.

Subitement la trappe qui menée à cette salle fut pulvérisée, plusieurs personnes plongèrent et atterrirent sur le sol où ils se précipitèrent se cacher derrières des caisses. Des balles fusaient dans tout les sens. Les hommes de Maldat répliquaient mais commençaient à tomber un à un. Leur chef qu'en à lui se trouvait toujours à la même place il releva son arme pour tirer encore un fois. Je compris qu'il visait Liam. Mon geste fut des plus irréfléchi mais il n'avait été dicté que par mon instinct. Je me précipitai pour me saisir du corps de mon compagnon et le faire tomber, le mettant hors de la ligne de mire. Mais malgré ma réaction, je ne fus pas assez rapide et Liam se prit une balle dans l'épaule.

Je tournis ma tête vers Maldat. Il avait déjà rechargé et nous visé. Je sus que je ne pouvais éviter la prochaine salve. Je me recroquevillai contre Liam dont le sang se répandait de plus en plus, attendant la douleur prochaine mais rien de vient. Quand je relevai la tête, le trafiquant était étendu sur le sol avec un trou dans le crane. Les tirs avaient cessés. Tous les trafiquants se trouvaient à terre mort ou gravement blessés. Je serrais toujours contre moi Liam qui gémissait faiblement. Puis plusieurs personnes s'avancèrent prudemment vers nous. Leurs uniformes me permirent aisément de les identifier comme des soldats. Ils s'empressèrent de vérifier que tous leurs ennemis étaientt hors d'état de nuire ou les achaver. Ensuite une jeune femme rousse s'intéressa à nous. Elle n'était pas très grande mais je l'a vu comme un danger. Me voyant ensanglanté, me cramponnant à Liam en lui lançant un regard le plus menaçant que je pouvais, elle n'osa pas s'approcher.

« Capitaine ! Il reste deux survivants ! » Ce cri rameuta toute la bande qui se mit à nous fixer. La jeune femme décida enfin de bouger. Elle s'avança vers moi prudemment pour arriver à quelques pas. Son odeur me permit de dire qu'elle était une bêta. Elle tenta de me rassurer avec des murmures rassurants. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut tendre la main pour me toucher, je la frappai violemment. Elle se figea. Elle n'esquissa plus un seul geste, elle semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. C'est alors qu'un homme apparut, il attira l'attention de tout le monde. Il traversa la salle d'un pas décidé. Il était plutôt petit et mince, les cheveux noirs et le regard froid. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à le lâcher. Mais quand son odeur m'arriva la peur me repris : c'était un alpha.

Voyant que je ne la regardais plus, la bêtas me saisit pour m'écarter de Liam. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : je me débattus comme un diable mais malgré son physique la soldat possédée une poigne très ferme. Un de ses camarades vient lui prêter main forte pendant qu'un autre se pencha sur Liam. Je hurlai, je voulais qu'ils enlèvent leurs mains de mon corps, que personne ne s'approche de nous, je voilais juste sortir d'ici. L'énergie que j'avais fais preuve pour me défendre commençait déjà à s'épuiser. « Oi, merdeux tu vas arrêter de crier pour rien ! » réprimanda une voie grave. Je relevai alors ma tête et je tombai sur le visage de l'alpha. Il me dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils et me voyant redoubler d'effort pour me libérer il se mit à grogner doucement. Ce simple fait me fit baisser les oreilles et je me crispai encore plus. Je continuai néanmoins à soutenir son regard avec défi.

Mais la personne qui se tenait près de Liam coupa court à notre bataille visuelle, l'oméga était au plus mal. Sa peau était devenue blanche et il ne remuait même plus. Son sang continuait de sortir par sa blessure, il en perdait trop. « Capitaine, celui là ne tiendra pas plus longtemps : sa blessure est trop grave, s'alarma le soldat

\- Il faut le faire sortir au plus vite alors, déclara l'alpha qui devait être le capitaine.

\- J'ai bien peur que quoi que nous fassions il va nous filer entre les doigts. Surtout que nous sommes entourer d'ennemis et que le temps que nous trouvions un endroit sur il sera trop tard, constata d'une voix blanche le subordonné.

\- Et bien on fait quoi alors : on attend patiemment qu'il clasme ou on l'achève parce qu'on a encore des connards au cul ? Dis avec le plus grand calme son supérieur.

\- NON ! » Hurlai-je avec force. J'étais anéanti par l'annonce soudaine de la mort inévitable de mon compagnon et totalement révolté par les paroles de ce salop.

L'alpha ne prêta même pas attention à moi. Il distribua les ordres à tout va sans qu'aucune objection ne soit faite :« Erd tu prend l'oméga blessé et tu le sort d'ici, qu'il grève pas là, Auruo tu prend le corps de l'autre et Gunter et Petra on va calmé ce petit merdeux ». A la seconde où ces paroles furent prononcées, les soldats s'exécutèrent. Une fois sur que tous se passaient selon ses désirs, le petit con se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Il s'avança jusqu'à avoir sa tête en face de la mienne. « Bon maintenant vu que j'ai l'impression que t'es pas une lumière je vais t'expliquer ta situation : on est venu pour sauver ton cul alors tu vas nous suivre gentiment ok nabot ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te suivre comme un petit chien juste parce que tu te désigne comme mon sauveur ? Plutôt mourir que devoir encore me faire emmener de force quelque part ! » Criai je. Puis pour bien faire passer le message je lui crachai dessus. En voyant la colère noire qui se peignait sur son visage je jubilai. Mais la joie fut de courte durée car il me donna un grand coup dans le ventre. Je m'écroulai sur le sol sous la douleur. Les deux soldats qui me tenaient se précipitèrent pour s'acquitter de mon état.

« Bon vu que la parlote ne marche pas. On va utiliser la manière forte » déclara calmement l'alpha. Je ne vus pas le coup venir mais je sentis la vive douleur à la nuque.

Puis se fut le trou noir.


	3. Chapter 2

Lorsque je me sentis refaire surface, un immense mal de tête me scindait le crâne en deux. De plus, malgré mon repos, je me trouvais dans un état de grande fatigue. Aucuns de mes muscles ne semblait disposé à m'écouter. La force me manquait même pour soulever mes paupières. Devant ce handicape, je me servis alors de mes autres sens pour analyser mon environnement. Mon corps reposait sur une surface douce et moelleuse, un lit sans doute. Des draps me recouvraient et me gardaient dans un nid de chaleur.

Je me trouvais dans un endroit inconnu cela était certain mais pourquoi m'y trouvais-je ? Mes souvenirs me revinrent alors: la vente, la bataille dans la cave ainsi que cet alpha. Il voulait m'emmener quelque part, a-t-il réussi ou non ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait pris ? Mais pour avoir un morceau de réponse il faillait que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me concentrai uniquement sur cet objectif et, peu à peu, la force me vint. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement pour ne faire apparaître qu'un trait de lumière colorée. Je finis par avoir les yeux totalement ouverts et lorsque je me fus habitué à la luminosité ambiante, je pus enfin observer mon environnement.

Mon regard tomba d'abord sur le lit dans lequel je me trouvais qui était à mes yeux gigantesque. Il était recouvert d'une couverture rouge épaisse. Je me concentrai ensuite sur le reste de la pièce, je fus frappé par sa grandeur. Elle était ronde avec pour seule ouverture deux fenêtre et une petite porte en bois clair. Les murs étaient de couleurs claires et le sol était recouvert de carrelage brun. Je tournai la tête pour découvrir un bureau massif à ma gauche ainsi qu'une bibliothèque à ses cotés. Les deux meubles étaient remplis de livres, feuilles et objets en tout genre. Pourtant tout paraissait parfaitement rangé et propre. Derrière le bureau, on trouvait une grande fenêtre où je pouvais voir des arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Une commode se trouvait en face du lit et une table de nuit remplie de livre à sa droite.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je m'immobilisai pris de peur. Une femme apparut et se précipita dans la pièce d'un pas pressé. Elle ne intéressa même pas à moi et s'attaqua directement à la chasse de la poussière entre les livres. Je pus la regarder sans crainte. C'était une femme qui ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Elle portait une simple robe de coton marron. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés sous un fichu blanc. Elle semblait passablement en colère car ses gestes étaient brusques. De plus, je l'entendis grommeler des choses à voix basse à propos assez vulgaire sur un certain nabot pas foutu de se mêler de ses affaires.

Malheureusement, la colère qu'elle éprouvait devait être des plus noires. Car, par une grande malchance, elle ne réussit pas à rattraper le gigantesque volume qui tomba de son étagère. Il s'écrasa avec fracas par terre. Ce bruit me surpris et je fis un bond dans le lit. Ce mouvement brusque réveilla la douleur et m'arracha une longue plainte. Mon cri alerta la femme qui avait recommencée à pester vulgairement. Elle s'arrêta net. Lorsqu'elle aperçut mes yeux ouverts et mon visage crispé de douleur, elle poussa un petit cri.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle repris contenance et se dépêcha de ramasser le livre pour le ranger. Elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'au lit. Elle ne fit rien un petit instant. « Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? ». Je ne lui répondis pas mais ça ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Elle se pencha et me regarda en détail. Je pus moi aussi clairement détailler son visage. Il était plutôt rond avec des pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux bien que petits étaient remplis de douceur. Elle me laissa la contempler sans rien dire tout en souriant. Ses petites lèvres charnues formaient un sourire des plus angéliques. Elle tendit alors sa main et toucha mon front. Je me reculai sous cette tentative de contact.

Elle recula sa main mais fronça ses sourcils. Devant mon refus, elle me gronda presque :« Vous aviez de la fièvre depuis 3 jours. Vous êtes arrivé ici délirant et inconscient. On vous a amené le plus vite possible mais vous avez attrapé froid pendant le voyage. » m'expliqua-t-elle. Je l'écoutai attentivement sans pour autant lui répondre. Pendant ce temps, mon cerveau enregistrait et analysait les différentes informations. Cette forte fièvre pouvait aisément expliquer ma grande faiblesse ainsi que mes douleurs corporels

« Mais j'oubliais l'essentiel ! » s'exclama la femme me tirant de mes pensées. « Je m'appelle Caroline, je suis la servante de M. Smith ». Devant mon aire perplexe, elle se permit d'ajouter. « M. Smith est le propriétaire de cette maison ». Cela ne m'éclairait pas vraiment plus mais je n'en tenais pas rigueur. « Trêve de bavardage. Je vais chercher de quoi vous redonner des forces. Vous ne bougez pas et surtout vous ne vous rendormez pas ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voie ferme. Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seul. L'envie de fermer les yeux était des plus tentante mais la volonté d'éclaircir ma situation était plus forte.

Malheureusement, le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini pour ne passer que très lentement. Attendre le retour de ma bienfaitrice fut presque un supplice. Je recommençais à inspecter la chambre depuis mon lit sans que rien ne me semble vraiment extraordinaire. Ainsi l'ennui, qui me conduisit à la somnolence, me gagna. Ma faiblesse m'énervait mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand Caroline réapparut enfin, je luttai contre mes yeux qui se fermaient.

Elle portait un plateau argenté qui contenait un bol fumant de soupe et une miche de pain. Elle le posa sur le bureau le temps de venir me mettre en position assise grâce à des coussins. Elle s'installa alors sur le lit en face de moi en portant le plateau sur ses genoux. Voyant mon incapacité au bouger, elle se mit à me nourrir comme un enfant. Je détestai ça mais il faillait que je mange pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Car malgré le fait que l'on s'était bien occupé de moi, du moins en apparence, je refusais de rester ici. Surtout que ma situation était vraiment floue : pourquoi l'armée m'avait-elle emmené ? Qui était ce M. Smith ? Et que me voulait-il ? Et plein d'autres questions dont les réponses les plus plausibles me semblaient terrifiantes. Pendant que je m'échauffais le cerveau avec mes réflexions, Caroline continuait sa tâche patiemment en me souriant quand elle croisait mon regard. Je réussis finalement à ingurgiter le bol dans son intégralité ainsi qu'un morceau de pain.

« Maintenant, il va falloir que vous vous reposiez, dit la servante en se relevant.

\- Non, je veux savoir... , répondis-je avec peine.

\- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas totalement rétabli, répliqua-t-elle

\- Où suis-je ? Comment...

\- Vos questions sont légitimes mais elles devront attendre. Je vous promets que vous êtes en sécurité entre ces murs et que vos doutes seront bientôt dissipés. »

Je ne tentais pas plus de protester car la fatigue que je ressentais était devenue trop forte. J'espérai juste qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Je m'allongeai et une fois les yeux fermés je partis pour le monde des rêves.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, toutes mes forces m'étaient revenues. Mes membres ne me faisaient plus souffrir. Je me décidais donc à me sortir de sous les couvertures. Je jetai mes jambes au dessus des draps et m'assis. Je remarquai alors soudain qu'on m'avait changé et que j'étais revêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit. Le fait de penser que quelqu'un m'avait toucher et vu nu me dégoûta mais je rejetai cette pensée au fond de mon esprit. Je me concentrai sur l'essentiel : quelles étaient les intentions de mes hôtes à mon égard ? Je ne pouvais pas baser mon jugement sur une promesse d'une inconnue. L'idée de m'enfuir sans demander quoi que se soit semblait être le choix le plus sûr.

Je me levais donc avec lenteur pour m'assurer que je pouvais tenir debout. Mes jambes semblaient bien vouloir me supporter. Je m'avançai alors avec assurance à travers la pièce. Mes yeux furent attirés par la lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Quand je fus assez proche, je pus admirer le spectacle prenant qui s'offrait à moi. Une immense forêt d'énormes pins s'étendait sur des montagnes vertigineuses qui semblaient nous encercler. Certains sommets étaient encore blancs alors que toute la forêt respirait le printemps. Malheureusement, l'ouverture sur l'extérieur ne permettait pas d'avoir une vision du bâtiment où on m'avait emmené.

Je décidai de m'arracher de ma contemplation pour réfléchir à mes différentes possibilités. Je pouvais sagement rester là à attendre je ne sais quoi, qui pouvait être néfaste comme bénéfique mais comment le savoir. L'incertitude qui me tenait ressemblait à un puits sans fond. Une chose était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche à mes yeux : je ne serai jamais à quelqu'un. Ma liberté était mon bien le plus précieux et je le savais même si on me l'avait arrangée trop vite. Mon cœur me poussait vers la porte.

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui réfléchie longuement à un problème mais plutôt celles qui suivent leur instinct. Et mon instinct me criait de sortir. Je poussai donc prudemment la porte en bois foncée ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Aucune lumière n'arrivait de derrière la palissade en bois, je dus donc attendre que mes yeux puissent discerner les détails à travers la pénombre. Il se révéla que je me tenais devant un escalier en colimaçon étroit. J'entrepris de le descendre doucement car la descente était raide et l'espace restreint. Après une longue volée de marches, j'arrivai finalement devant une autre porte.

Je posai la main sur la poignée et l'abaissais. Les planches de bois hurlèrent un grincement du plus profond de leurs gongs. Mon corps se transforma en statue de pierres. Mes muscles s'alourdirent et seule mon cœur battait à m'en transperçais la poitrine. Mes oreilles guettaient le moindre bruit mais rien ne vint. Cette partie du bâtiment devait être vide de présence pour ne pas entendre ce bruit assourdissant.

Mes muscles sortirent enfin de leur immobilité et je m'avançai, la peur au ventre dans le couloir en face de moi. Celui-ci ne fit qu'accentuer mon mal-être par son vide silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune décoration hormis des lourds rideaux bleus aux différentes fenêtres qui éclairaient de leurs lumières ternes. De l'autre coté de ce couloir on ne trouvait que des portes sans ornement dont je ne m'occupai guère. Mon instinct poussa mes pieds à parcourir le carrelage froid. Tout mes sens étaient en alerte.

Le couloir donnait directement sur une autre pièce, l'élément central de celle-ci était un immense escalier en pierre qui liait le premier étage au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les ailes de la maison. En bas des marches, la pièce devait être l'entrée de par la présence d'une autre porte en bois sombre. Ma liberté se personnifia dans ce simple objet. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la lueur céleste dans laquelle ces simples planches de bois baignaient. Mon esprit se détacha de mon corps, hypnotisé par cet espoir désespéré, nageant entre rêve et réalité.

Mon corps quant à lui se précipitait alors vers cet objectif avec frénésie sans chercher à se cacher ou même être prudent. Seule cette vision de la liberté m'obnubilait. Ainsi je ne pus pas m'apercevoir que quelqu'un se trouvait à mes cotés que quand je fus descendu de l'escalier. Je l'aperçu du coin de l'œil sans vraiment y faire attention. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour m'interpeller, je m'arrêtai net. Je le regardai pendant un court instant ce qui me permit de comprendre qu'il était aussi surpris que moi de le trouver là. Ces yeux bleus s'écarquillaient dans des proportions inquiétantes. Une fois la stupeur passait, l'autre voulut me saisir mais je reculai précipitamment vers l'escalier.

A cause de ce mouvement irréfléchi, l'étranger put se mettre entre la porte et moi. J'évaluai alors mes chances de passer. L'autre devant moi avait beau m'avoir surpris, la réflexion me dit qu'en réalité il n'était pas un adversaire de taille même si je n'étais pas dans une grande forme physique. Il était petit et tout maigrichon et son visage avait des formes très enfantines. Ma volonté ne se ferait pas arrêter par ça. Je décidai alors de passer en force sans laisser le temps à mon adversaire de répliquer. Il était même entrain d'ouvrir la bouche pour me parler. Je me tendis pour m'élancer. Soudain une forte odeur envahit la pièce : une odeur d'alpha.

« On peut savoir quelle est la raison d'un tel boucan ? ». La voie émanait de derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai devant un géant blond des plus massif qui posa sur moi un regard interloqué. Profitant de la diversion, l'autre maigrichon se rapprocha de moi dans mon dos. Néanmoins il n'était pas des plus discret et je m'écartai de lui à toutes jambes, ainsi que de la porte. Je me retrouvai dans une situation délicate : deux personnes me bloquaient la route vers la sortie dont un alpha. Tous mes muscles se tendaient sous la peur au point que j'en tremblais. Peu importe ce que me voulaient ces personnes je refusai de me laisser faire. Je me m'échapperais, je n'acceptais par d'autres alternatives.

Deux secondes me suffirent pour me camper sur mes pieds et rassembler mes forces. Je me repliai sur moi pour bondir en direction de mon seul espoir. Mes jambes ne touchaient presque pas le sol. J'étais un oiseau qui volait à tir d'ailes pour sortir de sa cage. Devant cette course mue par le désespoir mes adversaires n'eurent même pas le temps de m'intercepter. Je me fracassai contre la lourde porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir mal, j'étais enfin dehors et je comptais y rester encore longtemps. J'entendais déjà les autres se précipiter sur moi. Ils me parlaient mais je ne les entendais pas. Seul le bruit de mes pas qui martelaient le sol me parvenaient. La maison possédait une cour que je traversais rapidement.

Puis, enfin, devant moi se dressait la forêt. Je passai l'orée du bois en un coup de vent. Et c'est une fois seulement protégé par l'ombre des branches que je jetais un regard par dessus mon épaule. J'eus une vision fugitive du bâtiment où on m'avait amené. C'était une immense bâtisse en pierre avec une tour accolée au reste de la maison avec une cour murée. Je ne m'attardai pas plus car je me doutais qu'on partirait à ma poursuite. Je m'enfonçai donc dans la forêt sans savoir vers quelle direction partir. J'évitai tout semblant de chemins pour rendre difficile mon pistage mais le terrain accidenté et escarpé me ralentissait. De plus, je n'étais pas équipé pour faire de la marche avec ma chemise de nuit et mes pieds nus. Seule ma volonté de fuir arrivait à me faire avancer malgré tout.

Pourtant après un long moment de marche acharné à travers les arbres, elle s'effrita lentement. La douleur de mes pieds meurtris et de mes muscles peu habitué à autant d'activités, ainsi que la faim et la soif qui me broyaient le ventre étaient de plus en plus fortes. Ma gorge était en feu et des lames de douleur rentraient dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais mais le soleil commençait à descendre inexorablement.

Soudain devant un talus qui me parut trop familier, je fus pris entre les griffes du doute. J'étais pas déjà passer par là ? Tournais-je en rond depuis tout à l'heure ? Ou pire aurais-je fais demi-tour me rapprochant de cette maudite maison et des mes poursuivants ? Cette seule possibilité finit d'achever l'effondrement de ma volonté. Mes jambes déjà tremblantes cédèrent sous moi et je m'écroulai sans grâce sur le sol. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues librement. Mes sanglots ne se calmèrent pas avant un long moment. Je n'eus même pas la force de récupérer l'eau sur mon visage pour calmer la brûlure de ma gorge. Lorsque mon corps ne fut plus secoué de spasmes, je restai immobile au milieu des arbres. Le silence n'était brisé que par le chant de quelques oiseaux et des grincements venant des arbres.

Puis, en tendant l'oreille, je distinguais un bruit sourd comme un bourdonnement. Je relevai brusquement la tête pour comprendre l'origine de ce son. Une rivière ! C'était le bruit de l'eau qui dévalait la pente de la montagne. Je fus sur mes jambes en une seconde et je me précipitais vers ce nouvel espoir. Me guidant à l'oreille, je mis pourtant longtemps avant d'entendre grossir le bruit et, finalement, clairement l'eau qui coulait. J'accélérai de plus en plus devant le rapprochement de mon objectif en dépit de ma fatigue.

Quand enfin je me trouvai devant le torrent qui dévalait le flan de la montagne, tous mes muscles pulsaient de douleur. Néanmoins, la rivière avait creusé au fil du temps un profond fossé. Je n'avais pas la force de trouver un autre endroit. Je descendis donc la pente raide pour accéder à la denrée que je convoitais. Je me jetais dans l'eau sans me soucier de sa fraîcheur pour enfin étancher ma soif. Je bus de longues gorgées d'eau pure. Je ressentis un bien-être immense en sentant la fraîcheur traversé tout mon corps. Cela fit taire pendant quelques instants ma faim et ma fatigue. Ce cadeau du destin me rendit un peu d'espoir.

Enfin c'était plutôt un cadeau empoisonné. Car juste au dessus de moi se trouvait un chemin et sur ce chemin se tenait ce putain d'alpha, qui m'avait « sauvé » des trafiquants, juché sur un étalon noir. Quand je relevai la tête pour m'en apercevoir il était déjà trop près. Le remous de l'eau m'avait caché le bruit de son arrivé. Il se trouvait juste en face de moi qui restais figé. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'esquisse un mouvement. Je n'avais qu'un choix de sortie : escalader la pente derrière moi. Je fis un pas en arrière et tout s'accéléra. Le cavalier me voyant bouger mis pied à terre et se précipita vers la rivière. Qu'en à moi je peinait à remonter cette pente de par sa raideur et ma fatigue. J'entendis alors des pas qui traversaient le cour d'eau. La peur donna une pulsion à mes muscles qui me firent presque sautaient au dessus du talus.

Commençai alors une course poursuite à travers les fourrés. Je courais à toute allure la peur au ventre. Je ne savais pas si mon poursuivant se trouvait loin de moi ou non mais je refusai de ralentir pour regarder. Je courais sans véritable direction. Tout mon corps m'envoyait des signaux pour me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas continuer. Je l'ignorais sublimement. Mais un moment l'air n'arriva même plus à rentrer dans mes poumons, je m'adossai à un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Je guettai tous bruits qui m'annonceraient l'arrivé de l'alpha. Le silence de la forêt me répondit. Je compris qu'il avait du faire demi tour mais je sentais que la poursuite se continuait.

Le ciel se teintait progressivement de rouge et sous les arbres la luminosité ainsi que la chaleur baissait dangereusement. L'humidité remplissait peu à peu l'air ambiante. Je devais trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas faire de feu étant donné que je ne savais pas le faire et que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que l'on me voie. La nuit allait être froide. Je soupirai, résigné. Lorsque soudain, des claquements de sabots résonnèrent tout près de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie. Je me mis à courir en essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce fut vain car mon pied se pris dans un trou et se tordis violemment. Un grand cri de douleur m'échappa.

Pour la discrétion on repassera mais j'avais un autre problème. Ma cheville se trouvait dans une position peu naturelle et il était impossible que je marche dans ces conditions. Une douleur cuisante me grillait toute ma jambe droite mais je ne pouvais pas rester là alors que l'alpha devait m'avoir entendu. Je remarquai un petit groupe de buissons dans lequel je pourrais me glisser. Je me trainai le plus vite possible pour l'atteindre quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je voulus ramper plus vite mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Deux bottes apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

Le désespoir me saisit. Je ne pouvais pas fuir encore une fois. J'étais à terre sans défense mais je refusais de me laisser faire sans résister. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de mon adversaire. Il ne fit même pas attention mon aire agressif et se contenta de m'étudier en silence. Son visage stoïque ne laissa rien paraître jusqu'au moment où il aperçu l'état de mon pied. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement et ses sourcils se foncèrent. Je me retournai pour m'asseoir en face de lui. Ce mouvement fit bouger ma cheville et m'arracha un gémissement.

Pendant ce temps, l'alpha fourbe profita de mon relâchement pour me saisir et me jeter sur son épaule. Sans faire attention à mes lamentations de douleurs, il avançait rapidement. Les balancements que sa marche produisait me donnaient des éclairs de douleur qui remontaient de ma jambe. Des larmes me brouillaient la vision. Mon esprit était paralysé par la souffrance et je me débattis même pas pour m'échapper.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce bâtard d'alpha marcha mais cela me parut durer des heures. Je ne voyais même pas où nous nous dirigions étant dans son dos. Il finit par s'arrêter. Mon esprit naviguait entre douleur et fatigue, je ne compris que nous étions à destination lorsque mon kidnappeur me déposa au sol. Il le fit d'ailleurs avec une certaine délicatesse ce qui m'étonna. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon environnement. Nous nous trouvions dans une grotte peu profonde. L'alpha se mit à fouiller dans une sacoche de son cheval et en sortit en couverture qu'il étendu sur le sol. Il se ressaisit de moi pour m'y déposer.

Je voulus parler mais il se dirigea déjà vers la sortie et disparut entre les arbres. Je fus surpris qu'il me laisse sans surveillance mais je dis que ma cheville valait n'importe quelle chaînes. Je dus me résigner à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alpha réapparut les bras charger des branches. Il se débarrassa de son fardeau. Puis il pris deux bois de bois du tas et s'avança vers moi.

« Je vais replacer ta cheville et l'immobiliser. Et tu vas te laisser faire. » Le ton qu'il employé ne laissais de toutes façons pas la place à la discutions.

S'agenouilla devant moi et me prit mon pied entre ses mains. Je fus submergé par son odeur pesante d'alpha j'en perdu un court instant mes moyens. Il en profita pour me tourner la cheville brutalement. Je hurlai à en perdre la voie. Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'agir que mon pied avait repris sa position initiale. Je me tordais de douleur le visage déformé par la souffrance. Il attendit que je me calme en me tenant la jambe pour ne pas ruiner son travail. Il positionna les deux bouts de bois de chaque coté de mon pied et les a liés avec une corde. Ma cheville était immobilisée rudimentairement mais c'était déjà ça.

Mon tortionnaire ne se permit qu'une seule seconde pour admirer son œuvre. Il se détourna de moi pour faire un feu. Ses gestes étaient précis et semblaient avoir été répétés dans le passé. Les flammes ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître. Pendant ce temps je ne réussis pas à me détacher du spectacle de ces mains qui s'affairaient. La fatigue accumulait pendant cette journée qui avait été repoussée par la peur me rappelait à l'ordre. Mon corps se détendait peu à peu se débarrassant de la tension. Ma raison qu'en à elle se révoltait contre cette attitude : j'étais entre les mains d'un alpha dont je ne connaissais pas les intentions.

Je finis par m'assoupir néanmoins. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, l'obscurité englobée tout, seul le feu me permettait de voir. Une douce odeur m'entourait. Je me relevais péniblement l'esprit encore embrouillé. D'un coup un froid mordant m'entoura. Je baissai les yeux vers mon corps. Je portais toujours ma chemise de nuit qui était dans un sale état. Mais en plus j'étais recouvert d'une cape noire qui était tombée quand je me suis redressé. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette cape ne pouvait n'appartenir que à une seule personne. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne laissait aucun doute. Je cherchai des yeux son possesseur. L'alpha était là près du feu penché au dessus d'une petite marmite.

Je ne pus pas continuer à réfléchir sur cette gentillesse invraisemblable car l'alpha se leva soudainement. Il s'avança vers moi. Tout mon corps se tendit appréhendant la suite. Je remarquai alors qu'il tenait une écuelle qu'il me tendit. Je restai figé ne sachant pas comment réagir ce qui agaça le soldat qui siffla tout bas. Ce simple sons me fit l'effet du coup de point : je réagis le plus vite possible pour me saisir du bol. Puis je me recroquevillai pour me protéger de la colère de l'alpha. Celui-ci soupira et repartit vers le feu loin de moi. Je me concentrai sur ma soupe qui se révéla succulente. Mon bol se finis trop vite à mon goût mais je n'osais pas en redemander. Le soldat était toujours posté près du feu et ressemblait presque à une statue. Je m'égarai à contempler ses traits.

Ses cheveux noir corbeau arboraient une coupe militaire. Des fines mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient gris orage même si j'avais du mal à les discerner d'où je me trouvais. Ses traits étaient fins et plutôt gracile mais ils étaient gâchés pour l'expression froide et sombre que son visage abordait. Je me souviens que je le dépassais d'une tête mais au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il m'a porté il avait une force énorme. Je n'arrivais pas à lui attribuer un age : ses traits étaient juvéniles mais quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas m'y fier.

Malheureusement mon regard insistant n'était pas discret. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça gamin ? ». Je devais ressembler à une tomate mûre vu comment mon visage me brûlait. Ma gorge ne savait plus comment marcher alors je gardai le silence. L'alpha quant à lui se permit de me fixer en attendant ma réponse ce qui rajouta à mon embarras. Un silence pesant s'installa. « Tch ! Quand il s'agit de m'insulter ou de me cracher dessus il y a du monde mais pour porter ses couilles il reste plus rien ». Je relevai la tête brusquement, furieux. Je foudroyai du regard cet ordure d'alpha. Il soutient mon regard, le sondant, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Ah j'ai presque cru que l'oméga que j'avais sauvé s'était transformé en lâche.

\- Sauvé ! Vous m'avez juste pris d'un endroit pour m'emmener de force à un autre ! Crachai-je. Le résultat dans les deux cas sera le même ! ». Le soldat fut d'abord surpris par mon brusque accès de colère ( il espérait que je reste un gentil petit toutou et bien c'était perdu ). Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Tu crois que je suis venu risquer la vie de mes hommes pour pouvoir posséder ton cul ! Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est pas mon genre. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner les actions de ce personnage des plus déstabilisant. Son visage ne trahissait jamais une seule émotion et en plus il avait un langage aussi châtié qu'une catin. Rien ne pouvait me prouver qu'il ne me mentait pas mais je ne trouvais rien qui pourrait me le faire croire.

« Alors pourquoi avoir risqué la vie de vos chers soldats pour de pauvres omégas ?

\- Parce que j'étais dans mon jour de bonté peut-être » dit-il sarcastique.

Ces paroles me firent bondir. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais là encore il ne réagit pas outre mesure continuant à m'examiner.

Soudain une pensée me traversa. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Liam ? » Ma question me parut idiote après : s'il n'était pas avec moi c'est qu'il n'était pas sorti de cette cave. « Il est mort alors que nous venions d'enfin de sortir de ce putain de coupe gorge. Nous l'avons enterré dans la forêt ». Le silence retomba pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun de nous de fasse le moindre geste. Nous étions perdus dans nos pensées. Je repensais à mon camarade même si nous avions été réellement proche que dans l'enfer de notre transport. « J'aurais du être plus fort » murmurai-je avec conviction. Beaucoup trop fort car l'alpha releva la tête, ses sourcils formaient presque une ligne à être aussi froncés.

« Tu penses que ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses ? » Je crus d'abord qu'il se moquait de moi mais il me regardait avec un air sérieux attendant ma réponse. « Je ne me serais pas senti aussi impuissant ». Il n'ajouta rien et replongea dans ses pensées.

Malheureusement le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant et même la cape du soldat n'arrivait à calmer mes tremblements. Je voulus cacher ma faiblesse mais c'était peine perdu, l'alpha semblait avoir des sens aiguisés ou une trop bonne intuition. Il se leva et prit la bride de son cheval pour l'avancer près du feu puis le fit se coucher. Il m'allongea contre le flan chaud de l'animal et mit les couvertures sur moi. Malgré la forte odeur, je me collai à cette source de chaleur bienvenue. D'un coup je me tendis, l'alpha se plaça dans mon dos. Glacé d'horreur je me débattis pour le faire s'éloigner. Un éclair de douleur me remonta de ma jambe me faisant gémir. J'avais bougé ma cheville. L'alpha me saisit les poignets et me maintenue les jambes avec la sienne. Ma panique enfla.

« Calme toi, j'essaye seulement qu'on passe la nuit sans qu'on finisse en glaçon, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Si j'avais voulu te sauter dessus je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps tu ne crois pas ?

\- Alors enlevez vos sales pattes de moi !

\- Très bien mais en échange tu ne te débats pas et je te tourne le dos »

Je me calmai mais restai sur mes gardes. L'alpha me lâcha prudemment et s'allongea dos à moi mais continua de me coller. « Dors maintenant ». Facile à dire quand vous êtes tendu comme un arc parce qu'un alpha se trouve juste a coté de vous sous des couvertures. De plus, son parfum était particulièrement fort avec cette proximité. Mais bizarrement je ne me sentais pas étouffé par cette odeur lourde. Elle... m'apaisait ? Non ! Mon esprit devait être totalement épuisé par cette journée et je devais dormir.

Mes paupières furent à peine fermées que je sombrais dans le sommeil.


	4. chapitre 3

Les rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage me réchauffant la peau. La nuit avait été longue car malgré toutes les tentatives pour avoir chaud, le froid était resté mordant. Je n'avais profité que de quelques heures de sommeil dans un confort précaire que je ressentais maintenant par mon corps courbaturé. J'étais presque sûr que mon gardien n'avait pas plus connu le repos que moi voir pas du tout. Il n'avait pas bougé pas même un frisson depuis qu'il s'était installé dos à moi.

Je ne voulais pas me lever. Tout simplement parce que cela signifiait que j'aillais devoir me laissais amener dans un endroit où mon futur était des plus incertain. Je n'avais toujours aucune preuve de la bonne volonté du soldat. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom ! Comment avoir un tant soit peu confiance en lui ?

Malgré ma peur, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives. Je me trouvais en plein milieu de montagne recouverte d'une immense foret avec aucuns moyens pour se repérer en pour couronner le tout blessé. Je ne survivrais pas longtemps. Je soupirai de désespoir et de résignation.

Ce geste déclencha la mise en mouvement du corps à côté de moi. Il se leva rapidement et commença à s'affairer pour rassembler les différentes affaires. Ces gestes sonnaient comme un mécanisme parfaitement huilé qui se faisait sans réflexion. Le cheval, qui devait être étroitement lié à son maître, se redressa de lui-même attendant de partir. Je me retrouvai ainsi à terre avec la sensation d'être un étranger à cette scène. L'alpha ne faisait même pas attention à moi, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tache.

« Si tu crois que je vais t'oublier en restant par terre comme une merde c'est perdu. Aller lève toi gamin ». Je soupirai de nouveau. Cet homme était la douceur à l'état pur. Je me redressai et dû me soutenir avec les sangles du cheval pour me mettre debout. Je ne pouvais pas toucher le sol sans que ma cheville me lance. L'alpha, sans aucune compassion pour moi, se contenta de se saisir de ma couverture pour la ranger.

Nous étions prêt à partir désormais. « Tu es déjà monté au cheval ?

\- Oui il y a longtemps » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je mis mon pied valide à l'étriller et puisai dans mes forces pour me soulevais au dessus de l'animal. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire au vu de mon état physique. Le soldat derrière moi perdit patience, me saisit par les hanches et me souleva comme une plume. Comment un homme aussi petit pouvait avoir autant de force ? Je me retrouvai donc jucher sur l'étalon. Sans perdre une seconde, son maître nous entraîna hors de la grotte et nous faire revenir sur le chemin.

Il enfourcha souplement son destrier et le fit partir au trot. Je me crispai violemment je ne supportais toujours pas d'avoir un contact physique avec lui. Or maintenant ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mes hanches et son torse était presque planqué contre mon dos à tel point que je sentais sa respiration contre ma nuque. Il claqua sa langue d'agacement. « Je viens de passer une nuit à coté de toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait te décoincer le cul ? »

Une bouffée noire de colère me remonta de mes tripes. Comment pouvait-il me jugé alors qu'il n'avais jamais subi ce que j'avais subi ? Non. Je me tortillai sur la selle pour trouver la position la plus éloignée de lui dans la moindre mesure. Hélas, mon corps ne pouvait pas supporter longtemps de rester à cheval aussi tendu. Mes muscles me brûlaient et je dus me laisser aller contre le torse derrière moi. L'autre connard eut l'obligeance de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Les minutes s'écoulaient péniblement. Aucune autre parole n'avait été prononcée. Un silence pesant nous enveloppait. Je n'arrivais même plus à apprécier la beauté de la forêt. Elle était devenue terne. Elle me semblait inaccessible comme si un immense gouffre me séparait du reste de la réalité. J'étais redevenu l'oiseau en cage. Je ne faisais que bouger dans une illusion.

Ma poitrine était compressée par un poids. Ma respiration devient laborieuse et mes oreilles se mirent à siffler. Ma vision se brouilla. J'étais perdu, mon esprit s'évaporait et seul mon corps qui déchantait comptait. Je me sentais sombrer peu à peu. Soudain, une main se plaça sur mon cœur et me pressa contre quelque chose de chaud. L'alpha. Ce geste n'inspirait aucune violence, aucune malveillance. Ce fut l'inverse : avec cette simple présence je me raccrochai à la réalité. Cette main m'apparaissait comme une corde qui me retenait de tomber dans la panique.

Il fallait que je me calme. J'expirai profondément pour ralentir les battements affolés de mon cœur. Ma respiration redevient normale et mon corps se détendit après plusieurs minutes. La pression de la main disparut et je sentis un froid à l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Le silence monotone revient à la charge. Ce fut comme si les derniers instants n'avaient jamais existé. Nous continuions notre périple à travers les arbres et l'alpha était toujours aussi silencieux. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas du tout la douceur avec laquelle il m'avait aidé. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire en apparence. Mais son geste apaisant tranchait avec sa façon d'agir avec moi avant.

En repassant les événement de la veille, je me rendis compte qu'en réalité c'est plutôt faux. Bon il n'était pas aller dans la dentelle mais l'alpha n'avait jamais rien fait pour me blesser ou être violent avec moi. Il m'avait soigné, nourri et traité avec un minimum de décence. Aucuns de ses autres geôliers n'avaient agi ainsi.

Rahh ne te laisse pas attendrir Eren ! Je repousse ses pensées parasites pour me concentrer sur la réalité. Nous continuions calmement notre route sans que rien semble s'être passé. Je n'osais pas jeter un regard par dessus mon épaule pour voir l'objet de mon trouble. Je serais près à parier qu'il me lancera une pique acerbe s'il le remarquait.

La route se dépliait paresseusement devant nous et j'étais plongé dans un ennui mortel. Le paysage passais et repassais au point de presque se répéter à l'infini. Rien ne voulait rompre le morose qui nous étouffait. Mon compagnon de voyage mettait un point d'honneur à ne produire aucun bruit. Le soleil était maintenant parfaitement levé au dessus de nous. Plusieurs heures devaient s'être passées depuis notre départ. Mes cuisses me brûlaient avec le frottement de la selle sur mes jambes. Ma fierté m'obligeait à souffrir dans le silence alors que mon corps hurlait de réclamer une pause.

C'est alors que le chemin longea une rivière. La rivière d'hier ! Je me redressais sur la selle à ce souvenir. À ma grande surprise, l'alpha tira sur les raines et stoppa sa monture. « On fais une pause » dit-il sommairement en descendant souplement. Pour ma part, le simple fait de bouger ma jambe me brûlait. Mes cuisses étaient hérité par le mouvement sur la selle de cuir. Je me soulevais en tentant de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Peine perdue, le regard perçant de l'autre idiot semblait tout voir. En un temps record, des mains me prirent par la taille et me portèrent à terre. Je me dégageai brutalement mais j'avais oublié ma cheville.

Je défaillis et mes jambes cédèrent. Avant que je touche le sol, l'alpha me rattrapa encore une fois. Il m'emmena au bord de l'eau et m'aida à m'asseoir. L'eau me léchait les pieds. Une force me poussa à ramper plus loin dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se posa sur mes brûlures je soupirai d'aise.

« Bravo ! Te voilà trempé maintenant » siffla Mr. Rabat-joie. « Si tu retombes malade c'est ton problème gamin »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je regardai en biais l'alpha qui s'occupait de faire boire sa monture. Il était vrai que ma chemise de nuit, déjà en mauvais état, était trempée mais il en fallait plus pour que j'attrape la mort. De plus l'apaisement que ça m'apportait valait bien le risque.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans un silence apaisant. Elles passèrent trop vite et déjà le nain ramenait son cheval sur le chemin. Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas remonter sur cet engin de torture. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? ». Les mots avaient glissé sur ma langue sans que puisse les arrêter. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt.

« Que je saches au moins à qui je dois toutes ses tortures » rajoutai-je pour briser ma gêne.

Sans même me répondre, l'alpha me jeta sur son épaule. Je voulus lui cracher à la gueule mon ressentie sur ses manières exécrables. Je n'en avais même pas le temps que déjà je me retrouvais assis en amazone sur la selle. Ma bouche s'ouvrit quand il enfourcha sa monture et partit. « Levi ». Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais je savais que je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Bien que je n'aie la confirmation bien plus tard c'était bien son prénom. Aucune phrase n'arrivait à se construire dans ma tête et je dus me résoudre à ne rien dire.

Le voyage repris sa cour et sa monotonie. Je priais presque pour voir apparaître l'immense bâtisse que j'avais fuie. Cette attente était d'autant plus longue que je m'imaginais les pires scénarios pour mon future. Plus les heures passaient plus mon angoisse me dévorait. Ma vie se résumait donc qu'avoir peur à tout instant et être incapable de choisir sa propre voie ? « Je dois devenir plus fort » pensais-je.

« La force ne changera rien ». Je fis un bond. J'avais pensé à voix haute !

« Tu pourras être aussi fort que tu veux tu restes et tu resteras un oméga. Le monde entier te verra à jamais comme un animal docile.  
\- Je me fiche de du regard des autres ! Je veux être fort pour pouvoir choisir mon destin !  
\- Tu restes dépendant des alphas...  
\- Plutôt crever que de m'accoupler !  
\- C'est exactement ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne le fais pas ! ». Je restai sans voie ne comprennent pas.

« Un oméga ne survie pas plus de 15 ans après sa première chaleur s'il ne s'accouple pas » expliqua Levi.

Je restais sur le cul. J'étais donc condamné à m'accoupler. La seule échappatoire était la mort…

« Et ne croit pas que c'est une mort rapide et douce, tu crèvera dans la folie et la douleur »

Pouf ! Plus d'échappatoire, plus rien. Mes pensées fusaient, se mélangeaient à toutes vitesse mais un seul sentiment ressortait : la colère. J'étais donc naît avec déjà les mains liées avec pour seul horizon une vie de servitude.

« Mais tu devrais être libre de choisir l'idiot avec lequel tu veux toi te lier, voilà pourquoi nous t'avons sortie de ce trou à rats.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorquai- je.  
\- Laisse moi finir morveux ! Je disais dons notre objectif est de te mettre en sécurité pour que tu puisses ensuite choisir ton alpha loin des salops qui achètent à plus offrant des jouets sexuels »

Choisir mon alpha ? Croyez moi ou non mais ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à cet instant. Depuis ma tendre enfance on m'avait martelé le crâne que je devais fuir les alphas à tout pris. Pour les gens communs, les omégas étaient justes des jouets pour les riches et les nobles. On fermait les yeux sur les enlèvements et on se taisait sur les pratiques des plus puissances après tout c'est que nous pouvions contre eux. Après tout même l'armée …

« Depuis quand l'armée se préoccupe des omégas ? Lançai-je sarcastique.  
\- Normalement depuis toujours mais nous pouvons agir depuis que la reine a été couronnée.  
\- La reine ? Le roi Rodd est mort ?  
\- Partir en fumée avec tout le reste de la famille royale !  
\- Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Pfff gamin il y a plus important ça … quatre ans je dirais.

Le roi était mort depuis quatre ans ! Non pas que ça aille eut de l'importance pour moi mais cette information me montra que bien des choses c'était passé depuis que j'avais été enlevé. Toutes les années qu'on m'avait volées m'étaient jetées à la figure et encore une fois une rage sourde gonflait dans mon ventre.

« Je refuse que qui que se soit puisse décider de ma vie maintenant et pour toujours, clamai-je.  
\- Gamin tu commences à m'emmerder ! Tu n'es pas capable de prendre soigne de toi et tu veux déjà te battre contre le monde entier. Ton corps n'est qu'un sac d'os même un enfant te mettrait à terre sans problème. Alors freine tes ardeurs suicidaires et vois d'abord la chance que tu as d'être ici et pas entrain de te faire violer ! Fulmina Levi.  
\- A quoi me servirait si je dois redevenir prisonnier encore une fois.  
\- Mais tu es bouché ma parole ! Très bien tu vas devenir plus fort comme tu le dis si bien même si ça doit être moi qui dois te botter le cul pour que tu le sois ! Mais d'abord attend que ton corps le supporte. »

Attend est-ce que cet homme est entrain de m'annoncer qu'il va me rendre plus fort ? Comme… Qu'il va m'entraîner ? Un alpha de plus un soldat me propose de m'apprendre à me battre à moi un oméga ?

« C'est une promesse ? Demandai-je fébrile.

Levi eut un temps d'hésitation : « Putain de gamin manipulateur … oui c'est une promesse » souffla-t-il dépité. "Mais d'abord tu vas te soigner"

Un sourire fleuri sur mon visage. Une petite lumière semblait apparaître au bout du tunnel. Cependant, ma raison me rappelait que cet alpha est vraiment bizarre. Malgré son manque apparent de tact, il s'inquiétait de ma santé. Et surtout à aucun moment il n'avait utilisé son pouvoir de domination sur moi alors que je semblais réellement l'irriter.

Cette constatation me rendait perplexe mais me rassurait. Il restait un connard par ses manières brusques mais pas un alpha imbu de lui-même. J'espérais juste que je me ne trompais pas.

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu partir aussi loin mais il nous fallu plus d'une demi journée pour arriver en vu du manoir. Je pus le détailler avec plus de précision. La bâtisse était dans une clairière encerclée par la montagne. En son centre, un petit lac.

Il avait deux bâtiments dont l'un devait être une écurie. Le bâtiment principal était massif avec deux étages, la façade blanche percée de grandes fenêtres et une tourelle accrochée à son aile gauche.

L'appréhension me tordait encore le ventre mais l'inconfort ressenti était de plus en plus insupportable. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la fin du chemin et sortîmes du couvert des arbres. La douceur du soleil me réchauffa. Le cheval accéléra de lui-même en voyant se rapprocher son écurie.

Nous arrivions juste devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa apparaître Caroline qui accourut vers nous. Elle criait ce qui semblait être des remontrances mais tellement vite que je n'en saisissais que la moitié. Cela me suffis pour comprendre qu'elle était plutôt mécontente que je me sois enfuie et qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Je m'en voulais. Devant sa colère, je m'en voulais. Ce n'était vraiment compréhensible vu que je ne la connaissais que depuis la veille et que normalement son jugement devrait m'importer peu. Cependant les faits étaient là, et quand elle arriva devant nous et qu'elle vit mon état déplorable son regard inquiet n'était pas faux.

« Oi la mégère ! Au lieu de t'égosiller va préparer un bain chaud et un repas. » siffla Levi.

Cet homme était vraiment odieux avec tout le monde me dis-je.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui alpha de mes deux ! Ton bain et ton repas tu te les prépares toi-même ! »

Ah ! Prends ça dans tes dents alpha !

« Sh ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes mains dégelasses pour ça. C'est le morveux. Alors passe devant que je le porte.  
\- Je peux marcher merci ! m'écriai-je.  
\- Avec ta cheville et le ventre vide ? Ne me fait pas rire gamin, rétorqua le soldat.  
\- Sa cheville ? Tu devais le ramener et ne pas lui faire de mal ! s'offusqua Caroline.  
\- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Il s'est fait mal tout seul comme le grand gamin incapable qu'il est. Donc maintenant va lui préparer un bain avec des bandages et de la crème pour les brûlures » répliqua Levi.

Caroline fit la grimace mais ne répliqua pas et repartit à l'intérieur. Levi se tourna vers moi :  
« Qu'en à toi tu vas te laisser faire parce que je commence à être à bout de patience »

Ses yeux me firent clairement comprendre qu'il était très sérieux. Je me laissai donc faire quand il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me descendit de cheval. Il eut au moins la décence de me porter dans ses bras et non sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac.

A peine rentrée dans la maison, qu'une forme burne se précipita sur nous.

« Oh tu l'as trouvé ? Il était où ? Il semble dans un salement amoché ! Oh mais tu as vu ses yeux ? Mais dis moi tu sembles bien vieux, tu as déjà eu ta première chaleur ? Certainement que non puisque sinon tu aurais été mis en vente avant ! Alors tu as quel âge ?... » Déblatéra une drôle de femme.

Le débit de paroles s'écoulait à toute vitesse et j'eus beaucoup de mal à suivre les propos de cet étrange personnage. Je n'essayais même pas de répondre à ses innombrables questions trop fasciner par la femme, une bêta à l'odeur, qui gesticulait devant moi. Plutôt longue et fine, avec des cheveux bruns qui étaient ramenées en pagaille dans une queue de cheval. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux illuminés par une flamme qui me fixaient comme si j'étais une nouvelle espèce d'animaux qu'elle avait découvert.

Le tout agrémenté d'un immense sourire qui rendait le tableau malsain et presque … oui flippant c'était le mot. Surtout qu'elle portait l'uniforme militaire !

« La ferme la folle! Il est déjà bien assez traumatisé sans que tu en rajoutes une couche, intervenu Levi que je remercie intérieurement de me sauver.  
\- C'est sur qu'avec ta douceur légendaire et ta maîtrise des relations sociales tu es beaucoup mieux que moi ! s'écria l'accusée.  
\- Moi au moins je ne rêve pas de le disséquer.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Mais l'alpha ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et partit dans la pièce à notre droite. Nous entrâmes dans une immense cuisine. Une grande table en bois massif entourée de banc prenait la majeure partie de la place. Tout autour, des placards et des rangements de tous types s'amoncelaient. Une marmite était suspendue au dessus de l'âtre et diverses denrées se trouvaient sur la table me donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

Entre tous ça s'activaient trois personnes : Caroline, une femme âgée et un garçon blond. Sa tête me rappelait quelque chose … Ah oui ! C'était celui que j'avais bousculé pendant ma fuite ! En sentant mon regard un peu insistant, son regard rencontra le mien et il me sourit, remplie un seau de l'eau dans la marmite et repartie.

Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes ne s'arrêtèrent même pas à notre entrée. Elles préparaient le repas je supposais. La plus âgée continua à éplucher une carotte pendant qu'elle s'adressa à Levi :

« Vous arrivais juste avant le déjeuner donc vous pouvais tout les deux allait vous rafraîchir pendant que l'on finit de tout préparer. Normalement Armin devrait avoir fini de mettre de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire…  
\- Dis moi juste si tu la veux plus chaude, interrompis le garçon qui venait de réapparaître.  
\- Dépêches toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà assez mal comme ça, siffla Caroline.  
\- Caroline ! Ne prends pas l'excuse de ce pauvre garçon pour chercher des poux au caporal, la réprimanda aussi sec l'autre femme.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hélène il y a longtemps que je ne fais plus attention aux paroles des gamins » dit d'un ton moqueur Levi.

Moi, j'observais la scène depuis les bras de l'alpha silencieux. Je me sentais vraiment étranger à ces gens. J'avais perdu l'habitude des taquineries et des petites phrases qui font le quotidien. Les souvenirs de ma mère en train de cuisiner me revenaient et me serraient le cœur.

Je remuais mes souvenirs sombres lorsque Levi partit dans l'autre pièce. La salle de bain était plutôt rudimentaire : une baignoire, un paravent, un tabouret et une commode. L'alpha put enfin se décharger en me faisant asseoir sur le tabouret.

Il s'avança ensuite vers la baignoire pour tester l'eau du bout des doigts. Sans rien dire il se tourna vers la commode et en sortit un savon, une bassine, une éponge et des serviettes. Il remplit la bassine avec l'eau de la baignoire et sans plus de cérémonie me lança :

« Déshabilles toi »

En soupirant je tirais sur le haillon qui me couvrait. Je pus alors sans même l'aide d'un miroir voir que j'étais dans un sale état. Mes bras, mes jambes et mes pieds étaient recouverts de griffures et d'égratignures, ma cheville avait doublée de volume et mes cuisses étaient devenues rouge sombre presque violet et pulsées douloureusement.

Levi se pencha pour défaire mon attelle de fortune. Il trempa ensuite l'éponge dans la bassine et se mit à frotter ma jambe. Ces gestes étaient ni doux ni durs mais mécaniques et méticuleux. Je m'offusquai.

« Je peux m'en occuper tout seul !  
\- Si tu tiens à ce que je t'entraîne tu vas bien sagement te laisser faire comme le bon gamin bien éduqué que tu es » grogna le soldat.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Cet homme venait de me piéger en beauté ! Il avait retourné la promesse qui m'avait servi à lui forcer la main pour me faire du chantage ! Et bien sur il avait raison, si je voulais arriver à mes fins il me fallait son aide car certainement personne d'autre n'accepterait. Je devais donc me plier à ses désirs sans broncher. Je ravalai avec beaucoup de difficulté toute la haine qui se pressée contre ma langue mais je ne pus ne pas être vulgaire.

« A quoi ça sert de juste se rafraîchir si on a une baignoire juste à côté pour totalement se laver ?  
\- Bravo, un éclair d'intelligence semble t'avoir toucher ! La prochaine fois fais en sorte que se soit avant de courir dans une forêt à moitié à poil et sans aucune bouffe ! »

Je ne trouvai aucune réplique à cette réplique cinglante.

« Si tu veux donc tant savoir c'est simplement parce que dès que ton cul aurais touchait l'eau elle serait devenu noire et il est hors de question que je doive encore attendre dans toute cette grasse pour avoir de l'eau propre ! » expliqua Levi.

Je me tus préférant ne pas encore être incendié et il continua sa tâche. Malgré son envie pressente de propreté il fut méticuleux et fit bien attention à mes blessures. En quelques minutes l'eau de la bassine devient noire de poussière, de grasse et de terre.

« Va dans la baignoire avant que la flotte soit froide » m'ordonna l'alpha lorsqu'il eut fini.

Je m'appuyai sur lui pour me redresser et me boitiller jusqu'à la baignoire. Je soupirai d'aise lorsque la chaleur m'enveloppa. Un bain chaud, juste un bain chaud et j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Tous mes muscles se détendirent et ma tête se reposa toute seule sur le rebord.

« Oi Champignon ! Viens veiller le suicidaire avant qu'il trouve le moyen de se noyer ! » Lança Levi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quoi ?! Il partait où ? Qui était « champignon » ? Pourquoi il m'abandonnait ? Attendez, abandonner ? Mais qu'est ce que je pensais moi ?

Quand on perdrait la seule figure familière et en qui on avait relativement confiance dans un environnement totalement étranger c'était normal de légèrement paniquer et ne pas vouloir qu'elle s'en aille non ?

Je me dévissais le cou pour voir le nouvel arrivant avec appréhension. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque le garçon blond de toute à l'heure apparut. C'était un étranger certes mais il irradiait trop la gentillesse et l'innocence pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait me faire du mal.

Avec ses cheveux mi-longs blond comme les blés et ses grands yeux bleus, il ressemblait presque à un ange. Il devait être légèrement plus jeune que moi et un peu impressionné de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi. L'accident d'hier peut être ? Non il semblait plutôt se retenir de me parler et ses yeux, croyant être discret, me scrutaient.

« Euh…Bonjour, bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Salut » dis-je lentement.

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix et releva ses yeux vers les miens. Quoi tu pensais que j'étais muet blondinet ? Mon regard contrarié le fit replonger dans sa timidité et un silence gênant se prolongea.

Je finis par me désintéresser de lui et me tenta de prendre le savon mais bien sur il me glissa des mains le traître ! Au moins cette action eut pour effet de faire bouger l'autre. Il pris le savon et s'avança pour me le tendre.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Je haussai un sourcil et me saisis de l'objet. « Eren Jaëger. Maintenant poses ta vrai question ». Il me regarda interloqué mais ne démenti pas.  
« Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?  
\- Parce que quitter une prison pour une autre me semble bien trop horrible, lui répondis-je.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas une prison ! Nous voulons te protéger justement ! S'écria Armin.  
\- Et comment pourrai-je le savoir et en être sur ?  
\- Tu as été secouru par l'armée ! Objecta l'autre.  
\- Quand j'ai été enlevé l'armée s'en foutait des omégas, répliquai-je.  
\- Tu serais déjà un esclave si c'était le cas.  
\- Je viens d'apprendre que je le serais quoi qu'il arrive » Soupirai-je dépité.

Le blond me regarda incrédule ne semblant pas comprend où je voulais en venir. Puis un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres:  
« Donc pour toi être lié à un alpha revient au même que d'être un esclave ?  
\- Être obligé d'obéir sous la contrainte et être traité comme inférieur pour moi c'est la définition d'être un esclave.  
\- Alors je peux te rassurer en te disant que tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à toi alpha et que si tu le choisis bien il te respectera » M'annonça-t-il fermement.

Cette fois ci se fus moi qui restais dubitatif.

« Et comme peux tu en être si certain ?  
\- Tout simplement parce que mon alpha ne m'a jamais forcé à quoi que se soit et me respecte en tant qu'individu »

Je restais sans voix. « Tu es un oméga ? Hurlai-je.  
\- Oui, certifia Armin.  
\- Mais… Mais tu n'as pas d'odeur !  
\- Si elle est moins forte parce que je suis accouplé et aussi parce que j'utilise des moyens pour la dissimuler, éluda-t-il.  
\- Tu n'as même pas quinze ans et tu es déjà accouplé !  
\- Eh ! Je vais avoir dix-huit ans ! Et crois moi que j'ai pris mon temps avant d'accepter et je ne le regrette pas ! Ne sois pas trop prompt à juger des autres quand tu ne sais rien ! » Cria l'oméga passablement énervé.

Je refermai ma bouche voyant que j'avais poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mais en même temps j'étais médusé devant ma découverte. J'étais rassuré de trouver un autre congénère dans cette maison mais son marquage me laissait dubitatif sur le traitement qu'il avait reçu. Avait-il réellement choisi son alpha ?

« En tout cas je ne regrettes pas mon choix et je suis heureux c'est tout ce qui compte ». J'acquiesçai. Le sujet était clos.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Levi portant plusieurs flacons dans les mains.

« C'est ce que t'appelles te laver ? Je te préviens morveux lorsque je reviens tu t'es manié le cul je te promets que tu vas pas apprécier ! » gronda l'alpha en repartant aussi sec.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réservait si je n'obéissais pas mais son regard me promettait une morte lente et douloureuse. Je me frottis ma peau avec plus entrain. Armin pouffa de rire :

« Je vois que tu as vite compris que lorsqu'il parle de saleté Levi peut être très violent.  
\- Il est vraiment tout le temps comme ça ?  
\- Oh mais là encore il est calme. Caroline s'arrache les chevaux à chaque fois qu'elle doit faire sa chambre et qu'il trouve une toute petite trace de poussière. C'est presque devenu un jeu entre eux, confia Armin.  
\- Et… J'ai rencontré une femme un peu spéciale en arrivant ici… une bêta.  
\- Laisses moi deviner : brune avec les cheveux en pétard, qui n'arrête pas de parler et Levi l'a traité de folle ? Sourit le blond.  
\- Oui…, hésitai-je.  
\- Ah c'est Hanji, un capitaine d'escouade très douée et qui a disons… une passion dévorante pour les omégas »

Je me raidis et regarda les yeux exorbités l'oméga.

« Non pas comme ça ! C'est aussi une scientifique et elle cherche à mieux comprendre les mécanismes du corps des omégas et elle a fait pas mal de découvertes très intéressantes. Mais bon je te l'accorde elle est un peu dérangeante mais quand on vie dans cette maison on s'habitue à tout, affirma Armin.  
\- C'est extrêmement rassurant …

\- Dis comme ça, je te l'accord mais dis toi qu'au moins ici personne ne te fera du mal »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autres à dire seul l'avenir me dira s'il a raison et si je ne voulais pas finir en amas de chair sanguinolente je devais finir de me laver en vitesse. Armin me proposa gentiment de s'occuper de mon dos et de mes cheveux. A deux ça ira plus vite.

« C'est ce que vous appelez nettoyer vous ? Non mais il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! ». Nous étions tellement concentrer que nous ne avons même entendu Levi rentrer.  
« Bon laisses moi faire j'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée ». Il pris la place d'Armin et la torture commença. Ah ça c'est sûr, il était efficace… trop efficace. Mon dos devait être en sang après ça. Bon, peut être pas mais vous voyez l'idée. Lorsque, enfin, se fut fini je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir.

« Champignon, prend le pot vert pour appliquer sur ses égratignures, le pot bleu pour les brûlures et les bandes et le pot rouge pour sa cheville. Et fait ça bien compris !  
\- Oui monsieur » s'écria Armin totalement apeuré. Levi soupira. Il se retourna et sans cérémonie commença à enlever son uniforme. Si Armin détourna les yeux terriblement gênés, je m'en contrefichai. Après tout j'avais passé des années avec des dizaines d'autres personnes sans aucunes intimités. Et puis désolé mais il avait quelque chose à regarder parce que même si cela ne se voyait pas trop avec les vêtements, Levi était très musclé. Mais ce que me frappa était toutes les cicatrices qui jonché son corps.

Et lorsqu'il plongea dans l'eau chaude, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Quelle personne continue de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il se détend ? Mais comme toujours rien n'échappait à ses yeux mêmes fermés.  
« Oi, gamin au lieu de te marrer tu ne devrais pas plutôt poser des questions ? » Mon sourire disparut tout de suite et je restais comme un con à rien dire.  
« Pourtant tu a été un vrai chieur à poser des questions cons et maintenant que c'est enfin le bon moment tu gobes des mouches. Donc avant de t'apprendre à te battre il va falloir d'apprendre à réfléchir la liste commence à devenir longue » ricana Levi.

Ou comment te faire haïr une personne en deux secondes. Pour la cent cinquième fois de la journée des idées meurtrières me montaient à la tête. Et le comble c'est qu'il avait raison, le salop. Je devenais aussi vulgaire que lui ! Armin se dressa alors comme mon sauveur :

« Peut être parce que tu es un peu trop… brutal pour qu'il te fasse confiance, Levi.  
\- Pff je ne l'ai ni violé ou battu à mort alors qu'il a dépassé depuis longtemps mon niveau d'acceptation de chiantisse je pense que c'est une preuve bien suffisante.  
\- Oui c'est sur que vu sous cet angle mais bon Erwin va certainement vouloir lui poser des questions et il sera aussi plus apte à répondre à ses interrogations avec plus de … finesse.  
\- Qui est Erwin ? » Intervenais-je frustré de ne pas pouvoir voix au chapitres sur ce que je dois faire encore une fois.

Les deux s'entre-regardèrent. « Vu que je suis trop brutal pour notre cher petit ange je lui laisse la lourde tâche de t'expliquer, cracha Levi.  
\- Pour un soi disant « adulte » tu te comportes vraiment comme un enfant, rétorqua Armin en se retournant vers moi. Bon tout d'abord tu dois savoir que Erwin Smith est le propriétaire de ce domaine, il l'a reçu car il est le commandant des Bataillons, surnommés « les ailes de la liberté »…  
\- Les Bataillons ?  
\- Euh… Comment expliquer ? Il y a trois corps dans l'armée: la garnison, les brigades spéciales et le bataillon. La garnison doit protéger des attaques extérieures et réguler les petits soucis quotidiens, les brigades spéciales sont les protecteurs de la capitale et de la reine et les bataillons eux se chargent des gros problèmes sur tous le territoires comme le trafic d'omégas.  
\- En gros on nous refile ce que les autres feignants ne veulent pas faire, résuma à sa manière Levi.  
\- Oui enfin grâce à leur travail, plusieurs réseaux ont été démantelé et t'ont sorti de là »

Il finit sa phrase et mon bandage. « Il faudra te trouver une béquille, murmura-t-il, mais pour l'instant nous allons voir Erwin !  
\- Et tu comptes le transporter dans tes petits bras ? Va plutôt rendre à la vielle ses potions » ordonna Levi. Armin hésita et ouvrit la bouche.  
« Je vais l'emmener à ton cher et tendre alors rends toi plutôt utile » le coupa l'alpha. L'oméga soupira, ramassa les pots de pommades et sortit sans un mot.

Et encore un silence pesant où je devais attendre la bonne volonté d'un autre qui se révélait être bien trop souvent un certain connard. La situation m'exaspérait et je m'agitais assis là à rien faire. Plus les secondes, où des minutes à mes yeux, passaient plus je fusillais du regard alpha qui se prélassait dans le bain. « Que dirais tu d'essayer de t'habiller tu partiras plus vite qu'en me fixant du regard »

Je grognai pour faire bonne mesure et me redressai pour me saisir des vêtements mis à ma disposition. Un simple pantalon et une chemise. Si la chemise passa sans trop de difficultés ma cheville me lançait horriblement pour juste la soulever. Après plusieurs tentatives, les larmes me montaient aux yeux et ma mâchoire me faisait mal. Mais je refusais de me laisser abattre, je ne voulais pas être dépendant à ce point.

Levi se contenta de m'arracher le but de tissu des mains et de me l'enfiler sans délicatesse. Je ne pus pas retenir un cri de douleur.

« Dégage !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit gamin ?  
\- J'ai dis dégage ! Si je suis un gamin aussi chiant alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Si c'est juste par pitié je préfères ramper que recevoir ton aide ! Si tenté que quelqu'un comme toi puisses avoir de l'empathie pour quelqu'un !  
\- C'est bon gamin tu as fini ? Alors petit un tu as du cran pour me parler comme ça alors que tu sembles vouloir mon aide, petit deux on m'a confié une mission : aller dans un bordel pour sauver des omégas et il se trouve que j'ai foiré alors non ce n'est pas de la pitié ! »

Non c'était du regret, de la colère contre lui-même et il ne pouvait seulement s'occuper de mieux possible de moi pour se racheter. Il me le crachait à la gueule avec toute la rage qui l'habité. Moi, je me sentis vraiment comme un enfant capricieux.

« Mais il semblerait que ce soit malheureusement le plus con qui s'en soit sorti. En tout cas le plus auto destructeur, soupira le soldat, alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer gentiment : tu te laisses faire et plus vite cette torture finira vite pour nous deux »

J'obéis. Je retenus mes gémissements et me laissa faire.

« Bon je pense que tu es assez présentable maintenant pour aller voir Erwin mais ça risque d'être long, c'est un putain de beau parleur qui aime entendre sa propre merde, donc préfères-tu ingurgiter quelque chose avant ?  
\- Euh… J'ai surtout envie de dormir, murmurai-je.  
\- Ah ! Ca m'étonne pas trop bon je vais demander à la mégère de te préparer quelque chose et tu le mangeras en même temps qu'on parlera. Peut être qu'avec la bouche pleine tu ne vas pas dire trop de conneries » ricana Levi. Il se détourna et sortit en me laissant seul.

Je soupirai. Cette journée était des plus épuisantes de ma vie, trop de choses se sont passées en trop peu de temps et je n'avais eu aucun temps morts pour pouvoir me poser et réfléchir. Certaines choses restaient dans le flou mais ma peur originale c'était peu à peu apaisée. Certes j'avais rencontré de drôles de personnages mais ils semblaient tous vouloir mon bien être et être sincère.

Si Levi m'exaspérait à plus haut point, son comportement totalement indifférent qu'en à mon genre m'intriguait. Il n'avait ni la vanité et l'orgueil ni le mépris d'un alpha. Certes, il était outrageusement vulgaire et sans filtre mais il me voyait comme un enfant (même si mon égo n'appréciait pas) pas comme un oméga bon qu'à être un être inférieur et dépendant aux alphas. Au moins il m'avait amené la quasi certitude que j'étais ici pour être sauver.

De même Armin ne correspondait pas au portrait de l'oméga lié. Pas de regard fuyant ni apeuré, il parlait sans crainte. Bon il ne défiait pas Levi non plus mais je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'un suicidaire comme moi tenter. Lui et Caroline était trop gentils pour me vouloir du mal et restaient dans cette maison si le propriétaire était un con fini.

« Arrête de rêvasser cet endroit est déjà bien assez remplie d'incapables comme ça ! » grogna l'alpha que revenait. Il n'ajouta rien d'autres et me souleva dans ses bras. Et encore une fois je me retrouvai ballotté. « Je peux marcher ! Il suffit de m'aider un peu !  
\- Et devoir t'attendre très peu pour moi.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu es trop petit pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur toi ! »

Il me lança un regard noir où je voyais les pires tortures mais je gardais le prestige du dernier mot. Nous traversions la cuisine puis arrivâmes dans l'entrée et montâmes les escaliers. L'alpha marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'aile gauche du manoir. La disposition des pièces étaient la mêmes que dans l'autre partie de la maison : un gros couloir bordé de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour et de l'autre côté plusieurs portes.

Levi ouvrit la deuxième porte. La pièce n'était pas immense mais pourtant elle était remplie d'une multitude de choses. Tout d'abord deux grandes bibliothèques de chaque coté avec des livres mais aussi d'innombrables objets comme une maquette de bateau ou un bois de cerf. Les murs étaient tapissés de cartes, de schémas mais surtout de portraits de plusieurs militaires dans leurs tenues d'apparat. Et au milieu de tous ça un magnifique bureau de bois sombre finement travaillé trônait devant l'unique fenêtre.

Un homme se leva derrière ce bureau et je le reconnus : l'alpha qui avait tenté de stopper ma fuite. Il était grand, très grand avec une masse impressionnante. Il semblait faire très attention à son image : rasé de près, la chevelure blonde parfaitement peignée et l'uniforme militaire impeccable. Un concentré de force et de charisme.

« Enfin je peux vous rencontrer ! Vous pouvez vous louer de nous en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs » Et bien sur, il avait une voie douce et grave pour vous rassurer et vous faire plier.

« J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs parce que toi tu es resté bien assis dans ton fauteuil pendant que je le pistais dans la forêt ! siffla Levi.  
\- Certes, et je dois te remercier de l'avoir fait Levi.  
\- Sers lui à lui tes beaux discours »

Levi me déposa sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et partit se poser contre le mur surveillant l'échange.  
« Bon, je pense que les présentations sont de mise : je suis donc Erwin Smith, commandant des Bataillons et par extension le propriétaire de cette maison, énuméra l'alpha.  
\- Je… Je m'appelle Eren Jaëger.  
\- Très bien, je vais commencer par te poser quelques questions et après tu pourras me demander tous ce que tu voudras d'accord ? » Enonça-t-il. J'acquiesçai.

« Bon commençons par le plus simple : quel est ton âge ?  
\- Euh…, hésitai-je pendant plusieurs secondes.  
\- Gamin si t'es pas foutu de dire ton âge tu…  
\- Je ne sais pas mon âge ! Criai-je, furieux.  
\- Levi laisse le s'il te plait, Eren tu ne le sais pas du tout ? dis calmement Erwin.  
\- Je sais juste que j'avais neuf ans quand j'ai été capturé mais après j'ai été perpétuellement sous terre donc impossible de dire précisément combien de temps est passé.  
\- Je vois. Nous sommes en 1765 si tu te souviens de l'an où tu es naît retrouver ton âge ne devrait pas être difficile » expliqua Erwin.

Ma date de naissance ? 1748 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant d'avoir la réponse :  
« J'ai 17 ans ! m'exclamai-je fier d'avoir retrouver un peu de mon identité.  
\- A la bonne heure ! Bon maintenant les questions que je vais te poser sont pour nous permettre de trouver où les trafiquants t'ont enfermé. D'abord décrit moi ton voyage jusqu'à Maria s'il te plait.  
\- euh…  
\- Combien te temps a-t-il duré ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop en tout cas plus d'un jour puisque que nous avons du nous arrêter pour la nuit.  
\- Des éléments importants comme un types de paysages ?  
\- Nous étions dans une forêt lorsque nous sommes sortie de la cache et nous nous sommes arrêté à coté d'une rivière. Pardon mais nous étions dans un chariot bâché.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, de quelle couleur était la roche de ta cellule ?  
\- euh blanche ? Pourquoi ?  
\- On ne trouve pas partout de la roche calcaire, répondu Erwin, bien ça nous amène quand même pas mal d'éléments merci Eren ton aide pourra peut être sauver d'autres omégas »

L'alpha s'empressa de tout noter sur une feuille. Mes informations semblaient bien maigres pour apporter la grande aide dont il me parlait mais savoir que j'avais pu mettre une petite pierre à l'édifice pour sauver les mieux me donner du courage.

On toqua alors à la porte. Erwin ordonna d'entrer et Caroline apparut charger d'un lourd plateau. Lorsque l'odeur de nourriture bien chaude me parvient mon ventre laissa échapper un gargouillement sonore. « Il semble que je tombe à pic pour nourrir un ventre affamé » sourit Caroline. Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau. Je découvris un bouillon de viande et de légumes. Je me saisis d'une fourchette et me prépara à engloutir ce festin de roi. Sauf que je me stoppai devant les regards braqués sur moi.

Je rougis de honte devant mon attitude déplacée. Je tentai de réfréner mes pulsions de me manger lentement ce qui fut une véritable torture. Mon glas fut sonné quand le ricanement de Levi se fit entendre.

« Arrêtes on dirait un ogre qui tente de manger avec des manières ! Manges et ne t'inquiètes pas on a vu pire »

Je levai la tête pour rencontrer les trois regards qui m'encourageaient à faire selon mon envie. Je m'en donnai à cœur joie. Erwin afficha un grand sourire devant mon appétit.  
« Je suis soulagé de voir que ces années ne t'ont pas enlevé l'appétit. Je pense maintenant que c'est à toi de me poser des questions.  
\- Attention gamin réfléchis avant de parler et surtout avale avant d'ouvrir la bouche ! » me mis en garde Levi.

J'obéis donc réfléchis pendant un long moment avant de finalement avaler.  
« Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?  
\- C'est une question vaste. Mais en définitif je ne sais pas, répondit Erwin.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas de réel plan pour toi dans l'avenir c'est ça ce que je voulais dire. Notre objectif est clair te garder en sécurité et te permettre de choisir ta propre vie mais pour l'instant tout est flou. Surtout que tu es le tout premier oméga que nous arrivons à sauver.  
\- Pas un seul autre ?  
\- Non, nous arrivions trop tard ou ils étaient tués avant, déclara gravement Levi.  
\- Mais pour l'instant ta blessure mettra plusieurs semaines voir plus d'un mois à guérir donc pendant ce laps de temps tu vas rester ici et tenter de remettre un pied dans la vie extérieur ensuite. Cela te convient ?  
\- Oui »

Ce matin je m'étais réveiller sans espoir et maintenant l'avenir me semblait peu moins sombre. Je pouvais me remettre à rêver.

* * *

ENFIN ! J'ai réussi !  
Bon tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses pour le très très très long retard qu'à ce chapitre.  
Il y a plein de raisons à ce retard de plus d'un an :  
\- Je suis rentré en terminal et du me concentrer sur mon bac avant tout ( que j'ai eu ! )  
\- Je me suis peu à peu désintéresser de snk au profit de kingdom.  
\- Je n'arrivais plus à trouver du plaisir à écrire.  
Mais je dois mon retour à une seul personne : Easyan. Lorsque j'ai découvert MBB en février j'ai repris goût aux fanfictions et à l'écriture. L'inspiration et le plaisir sont revenus. Bon juste pendant les révisions c'est génial !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vu que son écriture s'est étalée sur plus d'un an il y a un changement de style entre le début et la fin mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop flagrant.

Sinon je remercie grandement tous les followers : Flora08121999, Laleryn, hiimea, lucynatsukythomas et Natulcien ( les trois dernier vous aviez de l'espoir en me follow alors que ça faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas sortie un chapitre)

Merci à tous les commentaires :

Bibouchka : Pardon pour la cheville mais il fallait bien que je l'empêcher de courir sinon ça aurait été sans fin ^^. T'inquiète l'alpha est devenu une vrai maman poule ( un peu vulgaire et violente mais bon il va prendre soins de Erenou ). Merci beaucoup c'est très gentils ^^.

Audrey takarai : Voilà la suite j'espère quelle te plaira.

Je ne sais pas trop comment va être mon année prochaine donc si je vais avoir du temps pour écrire mais je vais écrire, je promets ( bon en essayant de mettre moins de temps ).

PS : J'ai modifié les chapitre d'avant ( surtout des erreurs ou des incohérences ). Et j'existe à supprimer le prologue donc donner moi votre avis.

Voilà je vous dis à la prochaine ( je pars demain en vacances donc je ne pourrais pas répondre tous de suite au review mais je le ferais dès que je rentre promis). Bon été à tous monde.


End file.
